Pulling the Strings
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: Naruto meets Kyuubi at the age of four and she finds that she likes his vengeful attitude. Deciding to help her container, Kyuubi trains him and also grants him nine kekkai genkai to kill all of his enemies with. Soon, Naruto will be the only one pulling the strings. Dark!Manipulative!Naruto NaruxFem!Kyu Almost godlike Naruto MutlipleBloodline!Naruto Elements of Bleach/other series
1. Prologue

**Pulling the Strings**

**Prologue**

**Hello readers to this brand new story of mine, Pulling the Strings! As always, this is a Dark!Naruto story, and also a purely Manipulative!Naruto story.**

**I do very much hope that you, wonderful readers, like it and find it deliciously dark. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto.**

Six year old Uzumaki Naruto was alone in his one special place. No, not the Hokage Monument, but rather, Training Ground 44 a.k.a. the Forest of Death. A place no sane ninja would ever venture. The again… no one could ever say the young Uzumaki was sane, whether they spoke of his idiotic, smiling mask, or his true self, which no one knew of.

The boy, a bit tall for his age with spiky, blonde hair, cold blue eyes, three whisker marks on either cheek and wearing a dark blue shirt with an Uzumaki spiral on the back and ANBU-style pants of the same shade, had found this place roughly six months ago on his sixth birthday, and since the escaped beating on that day, usually stayed here. It was so useful for a few reasons. Firstly, no civilians were allowed here and every ninja but a certain purple-haired kunoichi stayed far away from here, and she never went near him either.

Naruto preferred that. If no one was around, he could practice freely. That also led to the second reason he chose the Forest of Death, the Hokage's damn Crystal Ball couldn't see very clearly within here. Just one of the side effects of the seals placed around said Forest that rapidly evolved all creatures inside and kept them from escaping.

The creatures themselves didn't bother Naruto too much though, and he even had companions in the form of a few of the genetically evolved species within the Training Ground. Though… that probably had more to do with his tenant.

That's right, six-year old Uzumaki already knew of the nine-tailed demon fox that resided within him. Some idiotic civilian had told him on his fourth birthday, thinking that Naruto would die that night. In the man's defense, Naruto _did _have multiple blades inside his body.

That revelation was all it took though, and young Uzumaki Naruto cracked. All semblance of sanity left him in that instant, which may have led him to meeting the fox within his mind.

The meeting wasn't anything he expected, nor did the Kyuubi expect such a cold boy. She could practically feel the waves of hatred coming off of him without that useful Negative Emotion Sense she had granted him, along with her promise of eight other gifts in the future.

Yes, that's right. The almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, Demon Lord of the Bijuu, greatest demonic entity in the known world… was a woman. Even through his new cold demeanor he was using to cope with having his world shattered, Naruto still realized a few things.

First, the Kyuubi was going to help him attain his new dream, a dream she commended. After all, what demon doesn't love darkness, destruction, and vengeance?

Second, said demoness was the most beautiful woman in the whole universe, as far as he could tell. Naruto was actually quite intelligent and mature for his age, even if he acted like an idiot, that was just so he would have less attention from the people who wished him dead. And using all his intelligence and maturity he realized _'She is strong, beautiful, and actually willing to help me… she will be mine!'_

Thirdly was that Kyuubi was not just helping him… she was all but giving him what every shinobi wanted… kekkai genkai!

He asked on the third thing, and she told him that she was doing exactly that. She couldn't have a weak container after all? And that was one of her abilities as a bijuu. All bijuu can heal their container, allow said container to access yokai, and also grant an amount of bloodlines to said container equal to their number of tails.

The Negative Emotions Sense was Naruto's first, which he quickly mastered within the year, allowing him sensory abilities. That kept him safe many times.

Within that first year, Kyu-chan, as Naruto had shortened her name to, began to teach him using mindscape training. Within his mindscape, time slowed down immensely. One hour in the outside world was actually four within the mindscape, granting him plenty of opportunity to train. And train he did, three nights a week he spent completely training within his mind. He needed the other four to actually sleep, because even if his body rested, if his mind did not, he would eventually exhaust himself. Even if his training progressed slowly to a demon, to a human, he had amazing progress.

By the end of two weeks, Kyu had helped him unlock his chakra and showed him how to mould it. Another two days and he had all the handseals memorized, though he had to practice them in the waking world to grow accustomed to them. He would practice in the orphanage while Kyu used a small amount of youki to hold a genjutsu that made him seem to be doing other things, allowing his secret training to commence.

It only took the blonde three weeks of constant practice to gain a genin-level speed in performing handseals, and at that point, Kyu began his chakra control exercises within his mindscape, a skill that wouldn't need practice in the waking world.

Because of his immense chakra reserves, Naruto had to spend the better part of six months to get it to the level of advancement Kyu and himself desired for the next lesson he would receive. Once it finally was finished, the demoness queen began teaching the now almost five-year old Naruto genjutsu, bringing about Naruto's second gift.

The _Kitsune-Meimu _or Fox-Illusions. These were advanced genjutsu that only a yoko could ever hope to perform, or a demon fox's container or their descendants. They used a combination of Naruto's chakra and Kyu's youki to create unbreakable genjutsu on a human.

The lessons started with simple things, a few human genjutsu that Naruto 'borrowed' from the Shinobi library. It was actually rather simple since Naruto allowed Kyu control of his body during the thefts, and she had complete knowledge of many undetectable genjutsu, allowing her to be in, grab a few scrolls, and get out.

Naruto progressed through the shinobi genjutsu quite effectively. The Konoha library ran out of D-ranks within two weeks, C-ranks within another week, B-ranks within four, and A-ranks inside of six weeks. Obviously any S-ranks would be in the Hokage's Kinjutsu (Forbidden Technique) Scroll inside his office, so Naruto couldn't do that.

Shortly afterwards, Naruto's fifth birthday came about, and he used one of his newly acquired genjutsu to fool the civilians to beating a different child in his place, some civilian that was the son of the Head of the Merchant Guild and a Council Member. Naruto knew that the Council constantly allowed his beatings to continue, and so he decided to get a little payback.

The day after he began his six-month _Kitsune-Meimu _training, which also gave him lessons in youki control. In the end, Kyu had commented that even though he wouldn't match any kitsune over three tails in illusions, any other human would fail to surpass his skills, even that rising star in genjutsu of Konoha, Yuuhi Kurenai.

At five and a half years old, Kyu decided to begin Naruto's fuinjutsu training. She informed him that his body was not ready for taijutsu, and ninjutsu would be harder to do without attracting notice. She also explained, rather hesitantly, that kenjutsu was beyond her, as she was never one for swords. Naruto graciously accepted all of this, glad for anything to advance his plans for Konoha's destruction as revenge for his mistreatment.

Fuinjutsu turned out to be rather simple for the Uzumaki, unsurprisingly to Kyu. When Naruto asked why she said that, she informed him that the Uzumaki clan was known for fuinjutsu. She then also informed him of her previous jinchuuriki, being his mother, the Aka no Shi (Red Death) Uzumaki Kushina.

Naruto didn't learn his father yet, though, as Kyu said just his mother should be enough for now. The blonde agreed easily and while he spent his time asleep in fuinjutsu, awake he scrounged every possible written resource for info on his mother.

He learned she was quite the kunoichi. She made the rank of jounin quite young, at only fourteen years old, then ANBU a year later. A decorated veteran of the Third Shinobi World War. S-ranked nin of the Bingo Books by seventeen and fuinjutsu master at the same age. She was known for her mastery of kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, and her chakra chain bloodline, which Naruto had questions about for Kyu later. She also had a high affinity for water, almost on the Nidaime Hokage's level. Al in all, she was the person he strived to surpass more than ever. Why?

She was an an orphaned Uzumaki, a jinchuuriki, and all alone in her early years (save for Uzumaki Mito) just like him. If she could do all that by the age of seventeen, Naruto would far surpass her.

And so, in the waking world, Naruto had found many accounts of his mother's kenjutsu style and began studying it. He had no katana, as of yet, but still studied the theory behind Uzumaki Kushina's Beniuzu (Crimson Whirlpool) sword style. It was elegant, almost as if a dance, spinning around your opponent's defenses and wearing them down until you can sweep them away to their deaths in a swirl of blood, just like an actual whirlpool.

Within his own mindscape, Naruto developed a small schedule with Kyu's help. He spent his training split between maintaining chakra control and youki control, learning new genjutsu, practicing katas for the Beniuzu, and also learning fuinjutsu of both the Uzumaki clan and also of Kyu's own creation. She was very adept in the art, apparently. Being sealed within two Uzumaki fuinjutsu masters and being able to sift through their memories offers quite a bit of learning opportunities, it seems.

That schedule remained the same until Naruto's sixth birthday, at which point he had easily become Chuunin-level in fuinjutsu by Uzumaki standars, which was high-Jounin by other standards. After he found the Forest of Death, though, Naruto finally found a secret place to train in the waking world. At this point, Kyu gave instructions on Hijuu Fuin(Gravity Seals) and had Naruto begin physical conditioning in the real world. He did so and began learning Kyu's first taijutsu style after three weeks, the Dakou Kitsune (Crawling Fox) style took an animalistic demeanor. The stance required the fighter to be on all fours, not unlike the Inuzuka style, and constantly jumped around different terrain, using chakra to stick and jump off of walls, trees, etc. to rush the opponent and use claws made of youki or chakra to slash at the opponent.

She declared this his 'closed space taijutsu style' to use in forests on enclosed areas, as it was useless in other places.

About two months after his birthday, Kyu said she would begin his ninjutsu training as well. She decided to teach the six year old jinchuuriki a jutsu to forever change his training methods. From memories of Kushina, Kyu passed the knowledge of the Kage Bunshin to her container, who at his age had high levels of chakra control and nearly double the reserves of Sarutobi Hiruzen in his prime. At the first chance, she told him of its ability to give the creator all the clones memories, and used in conjunction with the mindscape training three nights a week and all his free time during the day, he progressed quickly.

Upon revealing his ninjutsu training would begin, Naruto snuck into the library once more and did some research. Upon asking Kyu about his affinity, she revealed something rather mystifying. She would teach him to utilize all five basic Elements, as he eventually would have access to all five thanks to the gifts she planned to give him. Naruto accepted this as well, and simply stole scrolls on all of the Elemental Manipulation exercises and passed them off to clones to practice.

There was one other non-elemental jutsu besides the Kage Bunshin that Kyu wanted Naruto to learn, the chakra strings.

She didn't plan to turn him into a puppeteer, but the technique had vast and limitless potential, so she let him learn it.

With his already great chakra control, it took little time for him to get it down, and he practiced with it often.

Now, at the age of six and a half, it was the day Naruto was supposed to start the Academy.

Uzumaki Naruto walked into the Academy, a dumb grin plastered on his face. The grin never reached his eyes, though, if anyone looked closely enough.

It was all his plan, if no one had reason to suspect, then it would make his victory all the easier.

Naruto was the second in the classroom, the only other being who he recognized as none other than Aburame Shino, heir to the Aburame clan, if his observations were to be trusted. Naruto smiled and simply walked up to the back of the class, noticing Shino's emotions, though very hard to detect, were of curiosity towards him. _'Man, I love this Emotion Sense.'_

**"You are very welcome, Naruto-kun." **Kyu replied to her container. Naruto sat down in the back next to a window and got to work.

First he set up an undetectable genjutsu that made it appear as if he was sleeping and gathered chakra in his fingertips, creating chakra strings. He then proceeded to move his fingers ever so slightly, causing the invisible and intangible chakra strings to form an intricate web around the classroom. This would serve to let him find out every movement, whether physical or chakra, of the occupants of the classroom and also to figure their chakra levels.

It's always best to know your enemy, no matter how weak they may be.

_'Kyu-chan… what the hell is the point in this?' _Naruto asked his tenant about the current lesson the teacher, Iruka, was lecturing about. In all her infinite wisdom and knowledge, the vixen could not answer.

**"I… have no idea, Naruto-kun. These mortals are truly insane. What in the name of all that is unholy and demonic does knowing the history of the peacetimes of Konoha have to do with being a shinobi? This… is beyond me. Are you sure you have to waste your time with this?"**

It was halfway through nine year old Naruto's third year in the Academy, and he was utterly and completely bored. He had hoped for something that would help him in the Academy… but no use. The Academy's first year was spent in teaching the students basic skills, i.e. how to read, math, etc. It was just things that you would learn in a civilian school, and while useless to someone who already knew them, like Naruto, he understood their importance in the Shinobi Academy.

The second year was a basic overview on shinobi, the Five Great Nations, skills, ninja tools, and things like that, also understandable.

The third year though… it was turning into a giant history lesson on things that had nothing to do with fighting. At least Naruto had the kunai and shuriken tests plus the daily spars and weekly tournaments to entertain himself. Otherwise… he might've gone completely insane.

One thing he did do was set his chakra web up every single day. At this point, he was sorely disappointed in most of his class. Most of the people had almost no chakra, like that pink-haired banshee.

By this point Kyu-chan had already helped Naruto advance his sensory abilities to the point of being able to tell more of a person's personality with the Emotion Sense and also tell affinities with his regular chakra sensing. It was pretty useful to come up with different strategies against each of his classmates.

Like the Uchiha. That boy was a brooder, but at least he trained. He was quickly approaching mid-genin levels and had an affinity for Fire and Lightning, had yet to activate his Sharingan, and had much hatred in him. Not surprising with the Uchiha massacre having only happened two years ago. Shino was also interesting, the boy was a true ninja. He was at high-genin levels with an Earth affinity, but was in the dead middle of the class. He showed no one his skills, and Naruto commended him for it.

One thing he hated about his class though… were the fangirls. He didn't hate the Uchiha fangirls, mind you, they entertained him immensely. No… it was his own fangirls, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. They didn't even love him, they only fell in love with his mask, if you could even call it love. But they had their uses for sure. Both were heirs of powerful Konoha clans… definitely useful.

Once Naruto had figured out about Hinata's stalking of him, he found a way to make it an advantage.

**Flashback no Jutsu!**

Naruto felt the same chakra signature that had been following him for the last two weeks staying on his trail and grinned. _'Time to put my plan in action' _he thought. Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks, on Training Ground 43, which was always just as abandoned as its neighbor simply because it's so close.

He turned around, facing directly at Hinata, who was exuded large amounts of fear and… hope? Inwardly, the jinchuuriki grinned. Slowly walking towards her location, which she had yet to move from, Naruto found her behind a bush, blushing madly.

The blonde looked at her curiously. "Eh? Hinata?" Naruto questioned. "What are you doing here?" The panicked look on her face amused Naruto to no end. Said blonde simply took up a thinking pose. "Oh! You must be here to train too!" Naruto exclaimed and Hinata simply nodded vigorously. "Great! Hey… why don't we train together?" Naruto felt her about to pass out, and used a minor genjutsu to keep her conscious and she nodded again.

"Great, Hinata-chan!" Naruto got into a halfway-cross between the Goken and Juuken stance, his own creation that allowed him to flow around opponents and wear them out with chakra-enhanced palms and punches inspired by the Beniuzu kenjutsu style that he called Uzuken (Whirlpool Fist). "Let's see what you've got!"

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai!**

That was last summer, and he used it as a great excuse for Hinata to teach him some of the Hyuuga's own clan techniques. It was a simple suggestion from him that maybe he could help her with them, and she brought the scrolls, which Naruto memorized before helping her with them. Ah… the usefulness of fangirls.

Then there was Ino. She simply was a fangirl in every definition of the word. With Naruto's training regimen, it was impossible to hide his physique, and that was what had attracted Ino to him, he just knew it. Then with his mask's cheery attitude and foxy grin… she became his.

What was originally just a plan to find out more on some of the clans turned into a problem. Oncce the Hyuuga nad Yamanaka heiresses had discovered their mutual interest, both joined him for 'training' and tried to gain his attention. It got so very annoying sometimes…

It did give him the interesting opportunity to 'help' both of them with their clan techniques, though.

On top of all of that, they constantly bugged Naruto on why he didn't try harder in class, since he was so obviously 'perfect in every sense of the word' as stated by Ino. Naruto had given part of the truth, saying that he was being a true ninja and hiding his true power.

They both swooned at 'Naruto-kun's coolness' at that point.

Hell… at least Hinata didn't stutter anymore and was actually at a decent level of skill, same with Ino. How he hated his obsessive, vain fangirls though.

**"You're not alone, Naruto-kun." **Kyu-chan stated. **"They'll definitely have to die once you take your revenge."**

Naruto inwardly smirked. _'Getting jealous, Kyu-chan?' _Naruto asked her teasingly. He could practically feel her blush through their connection.

**"N-no! It's not like that at all!" **The vixen exclaimed rather quickly. Naruto inwardly chuckled and then looked back at Iruka, who was going on about one of the Hokage's who created the Academy.

_'That's it!' _Naruto inwardly shouted and quickly made a genjutsu that made him look like he was paying attention and would answer if Naruto was called on before closing his eyes and laying his head down. _'I'm coming in Kyu-chan! This is beyond boring!'_

Naruto appeared inside his redesigned mindscape and looked around. The sewer had long since been replaced by a large field with wildlife for Kyu's hunting pleasure with a single, large hill in the center with a large sakura tree atop it for shade. The scene was permanently frozen in the sunset Naruto used to watch from the Hokage Monument. Even if he hated Konoha now, he couldn't deny that the place had a great sunset.

The blonde looked different in his mindscape as well. After his five years of training with Kyu within the mindscape, his inner self had the appearance of a seventeen year old, time did work differently in here after all. He stood at about 5'7" with his wild, blonde hair halfway down his back in a ponytail, spikes everywhere atop his head and two bangs framing the sides of his face. Gone was all the baby fat in his face and body, which was rather muscular. Instead of his current attire in the waking world, Naruto wore a black haori and hakama pants plus a black trench coat that reached his knees, designed after what Kyu had said the shinigami uniform was in the past with his own slight touch. On his left hip sat a katana with a red blade, his mother's sword. After much searching, Naruto had finally found said blade three months after his eighth birthday. It had been located inside the Hokage Office, in a seal under his desk.

How in the hell Naruto hadn't noticed that seal before was beyond him. By that point he had learned how to sense the chakra from seals… but somehow it had evaded him. Within that seal had actually been three things. The first was the katana of his mother, the second was the book of seals belonging to Uzumaki Mito, and the last was a scroll containing all of the knowledge on Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan's bloodlines that Konoha had.

His birthrights were all hidden from him by the Hokage!

That one fact had enraged him so much that once he got to the Forest of Death, Kyu forcibly pulled him inside the mindscape to calm him down.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned around to see Kyu, _his _Kyu-chan, in all of her glory.

The demoness looked to be about sixteen with luscious, bright red hair to her shoulders in a spiky hairstyle (Karui's hairstyle), flawless ivory skin and bright, crimson eyes on her heart-shaped face. Her body was built like an athlete, with a slim, muscular frame. Her perfectly hourglass figure was barely hidden by the blood red kimono with black trimming that hugged every curve of hers, from the long legs up to her wide hips and slim waist, and accentuated her D-cup breasts.

Naruto smiled at her. Not his mask's goofy grin, but a small, genuine smile that only one person had ever seen. And that woman stood before him. "Hey, Kyu-chan." Naruto replied to her, noticed the slight blush on her cheeks at his smile.

It brought back the memories of his last birthday.

**Flashback no Jutsu!**

Naruto was within his mind, multiple Kage Bunshin around said area practicing all sorts of skills while Kyu and him watched them. The entire day, Kyu had been rather nervous, which incited the curiosity of the blonde who looked to be fifteen. He didn't ask her though.

In the eleven years he had known her, seeing how mindscape time worked different, she had become his most precious person. The redheaded demon queen had given him everything he ever wanted in life. Recognition. Affection. Friendship. He doubted that he ever would've survived this whole ordeal without her. If she wanted to have secrets, he was fine. She would tell in her own time.

After about another hour of watching the clones work, Naruto felt a hand on his arm and turned towards his tenant and best friend, who was blushing furiously. "Hm, Kyu-chan?" Naruto asked her.

"Naruto… we've known each other a long time, right? Over a decade." Naruto nodded, not sure where this was going. "Just… what am I to you?" she asked, and the look in her eyes told Naruto one thing, she desperately was hoping for a specific answer.

The blonde thought for a second. "Kyu-chan… the truth? You're the demon queen locked inside me. You're my sensei. You're my best friend. My only precious person in this world… in short: Kyu-chan, if I didn't have you, my world would be shattered." The red-haired beauty brightened at this statement and grinned.

"That's… what I needed to hear." She said before promptly crashing her lips over his. Naruto was at first too surprised to do anything, then he surrendered to the kiss and returned it with equal passion.

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai!**

That was the point that their relationship had gone past friendship. Most times after Naruto's mindscape training was over, the demoness would ravish him completely. He couldn't say he complained either… she was more a goddess than a demon in his eyes.

Naruto noticed her blush deepen considerably, and remembered she could hear his thoughts. "Th-thank you, Naruto-kun." The demoness said and Naruto merely grinned at her foxily. Sure, she was merciless to everyone else, but somehow Naruto could make her a nervous wreck, which was a great accomplishment for him.

"I only tell you the truth, Kyu-chan." Naruto told her and moved the hair from her face, letting him look at it. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek and then led her by the hand up the hill in his mindscape and under the tree before sitting, with her in his lap.

He turned serious then. "Kyu-chan, what did you find out?" The bijuu suddenly brightened and grinned. Naruto had created a single Kage Bunshin this morning but with youki instead of chakra and the result was Kyu being able to be free temporarily by using the clone.

"Well, two things, Naru-kun. First, While I'm using the Kage Bunshin, I have to take a fatal wound for it to dispel. Which is good, seeing how much youki it takes you to make a Youki Bunshin." Naruto smiled at that.

"That means you can be in the waking world with me." Naruto reasoned and held her closer, taking in the scent of his demonic mate. "What was the other thing?"

"Oh, I have only the skills that you have when I'm there. I can still use say, a genjutsu that you don't know, but my chakra control, reserves, strength, speed, elemental affinities, and the kekkai genkai I can use are the same as you." Naruto nodded.

"When are you going to give me a third kekkai genkai anyways? I really like my Negative Emotion Sense and _Kitsune-Meimu_, but a third would be really cool. Even with my Uzumaki kekkai genkais of fuinjutsu and healing, I still don't have an offensive bloodline. Once that damn Uchiha unlocks his Sharingan, how am I supposed to use ninjutsu without him copying it?"

Kyu nods her head. "I know, but I can only give you them at certain points. I'll give you the next one after you graduate, kay, Naru-koi?" she asked and Naruto sighed but nodded and Kyu snuggled into his chest, falling asleep on his lap.

The blonde snickered and stroked her hair a little before doing the same.

Naruto stood off to the side of one of the spars going on in the weekly tournament. He had already lost, but was changing the events of the semifinal round.

The eleven year old, fifth year Academy student was inwardly grinning at his work. **"You're such a sociopath, you know that?" **Kyu commented. _'Ah, you love it. Foxes are naturally tricksters right? I thought you would proud of me, Kyu-chan.'_

It was currently Kiba vs. Sasuke, and Naruto was about to interfere, since it seemed Kiba was gaining an upper hand. It wouldn't do for his plans if the Uchiha lost his arrogant attitude. Preparing a chakra string, he twitched his middle finger just as Kiba was about to throw a kunai, causing the projectile to narrowly miss Sasuke's face. Sasuke smirked.

Naruto quickly set more chakra strings up to attach to Sasuke's hands just as the Uchiha went through handseals for his clan's _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release Grand Fireball Technique) _With the help of his strings to memorize the handseals and his chakra senses to feel how Sasuke molded the chakra, he memorized how to perform the jutsu. He had already used this same technique to memorize a few other jutsu of the Academy class, successfully recreating the effects of the Sharingan's jutsu copying ability.

Naruto watched as Kiba was about to jump away and twitched his right pinky, causing the string on Kiba's foot to pull him back slightly, just enough for him to be hit with the technique in the leg. Then Sasuke rushed at the Inuzuka before giving him a high spinning kick to the head. Kiba was out cold.

The Uchiha had a look of undeniable arrogance on his face. _'Good… just like I need.' _ Naruto thought as Iruka sent Kiba to the school infirmary and started the other semifinal match, Hinata vs. Ino.

This was absolutely perfect. Over the years, Naruto had upped his fangirls training, and obsession, with him. They were all too useful to him as they were now. In fact, each one was on either side of him, never leaving his side during the day. Currently they were glaring at each other with such intensity that Naruto swore he saw sparks between their eyes. "Ino, Hinata." They immediately looked at their mutual object of obsession. "Your match?" He told them with a smile, and they smiled back before heading to the ring.

Naruto watched in interest at this. It was to be the final tournament of the fifth year, being the last day of said year, so Naruto was eager to find out the fruits of their training.

As soon as Mizuki called for the match to start, Hinata tried a Juuken strike to Ino's gut, which the blonde deftly voided by spinning around Hinata gracefully. Ino then jumped up with a high spinning kick to Hinata's head, if not for the bluenette's quick duck. As soon as Ino landed, she had a kunai out to block the one Hinata had attempted to swipe her with.

The two separated with a jump and tossed their respective kunai, which hit each other. Ino set her hands in a strange seal just then. Her hands were clasped together with the right index and middle fingers, and her left middle and ring fingers straight up. _"Ninpou: Jinran!" (Ninja Art: Dust Storm) _The result was Ino using her mind powers enhanced with a seal of Naruto's own making to telekinetically raise the surrounding dirt using chakra and swirl it around herself. The dust soon became an assortment of hardened senbon that shot forth straight at Hinata.

The pale-eyed girl's eyes widened before switching on her Byakugan without seals or words. Using her doujutsu, she gracefully dodged all of them but a few that hit her in non-vital spots. Once the wave of dust finished, Ino stood there panting from the strain of that jutsu. It always took a toll on her reserves to use it, and damn Hinata was too fast!

Hinata smirked at the girl and went through a few handseals for a jutsu Naruto had taught her _"Suiton: Mizurappa!" (Water Release: Wild Water Wave) _She spewed large amounts of water from her mouth that crashed directly into Ino, making her fly back out of the ring, ending the match in the Hyuuga girl's favor. Naruto walked over to Ino and helped her up with a smile. The blonde looked at her blue-haired rival and stuck out her tongue as she held onto the Uzumaki boy.

Hinata growled just as the Uchiha made his way to the ring. Unfortunately, it was a short match in which Sasuke won. Hinata still didn't have quite enough chakra to pull off that jutsu unfazed… nothing a little training couldn't solve. Out of the whole ordeal, Naruto did manage to copy Sasuke's _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Technique)_

_ 'All according to plan.' _Naruto thought.

**"Remind me again how it is that the Genin Exam is so easy?" **Kyu questioned her mate. Naruto shook his head. _'I'm… not entirely sure, Kyu-chan.' _

Naruto had changed his attire to match what he wore in his mindscape, matching hairstyle and all. The only difference was he didn't have Aka no Shi at his waist, rather it was in the storage tattoo on his right wrist, one of the many fuinjutsu tattoos he had all over his body.

It was two weeks past said Genin Exams, and Iruka had just arrived to inform everyone of their team placement. Of course… Naruto already knew not just his, but _everyone's _placements, seeing how he chose them.

It was a simple matter of sneaking into the Hokage Office and finding the original team placements, writing his own choices, and forging Hiruzen's signature. Once that was done, he simply put it back into the pile of finished paperwork, and only had to await this day.

"Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke," he merely grunted. "Haruno Sakura," the banshee gave a fangirl squeal. "and Inuzuka Kiba." He groaned at his team placement. _'Serves you right for all your taunting and attempts at bullying me, mutt.' _Naruto thought with an inward smirk.

"Team 8 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto," a smirk, "Hyuuga Hinata," the bluenette smiled wickedly, "and Yamanaka Ino." The blonde smirked evilly. Yes, telling them of his tenant and plan two weeks ago was a wonderful idea. He had made absolutely sure they were extremely obsessed with him to the point of suicide should he ever die before he told them though. When he did, each one had almost identical reactions. They looked sad by his 'burden', pissed at his treatment by the civilians and other Kyuubi haters, hatred at the Hokage's lies to Naruto, and immediately agreed to help 'their Naruto-kun' get his revenge on the Leaf.

"Team 9 is still in circulation, so Team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, and Akimichi Chouji." Iruka finished. Shikamaru was asleep, Chouji eating, and Shino was stoic as always. "Go to lunch and when you come back, wait for your senseis." With that, Iruka and Mizuki disappeared in twin puffs of smoke.

Naruto looked at his two subordinates and they got up to go eat lunch. In the Forest of Death.

In the center of a clearing inside the Forest sat Naruto, Ino, and Hinata, all eating bento boxes courtesy of Hinata, who was a surprisingly good cook for a Hyuuga princess.

Naruto ate until he heard Ino speak. "Gomennasai, Naruto-kun… I just need to know. It was you who got us all on one team, didn't you?" Naruto nodded to his fellow blonde as he continued eating, and Ino grinned. "I knew you wouldn't let us be separated!" She squealed fangirlishly.

Naruto looked up at her pointedly, and she blushed. "Gomen, Naruto-kun… my bad." She said while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, something she had picked up from Naruto's mask personality.

Suddenly, a snake, more specifically a poisonous viper, launched itself at Naruto from the nearby bushes. Naruto simply raised his left hand and created a net from chakra strings, capturing the snake. As he finished his bite, he spoke out loud "Come on out, Anko. I know it's you, unless Orochi-teme is in town."

Just then, a tall woman dressed completely in fishnet with a _very _short, orange skirt and a trenchcoat that reached her ankles jumped down from a nearby tree in front of the trio. Just looking at the provocative dress of the Tokubetsu Jounin caused both Ino and Hinata to blush. "Hey, gaki! What'cha up to?" She asked.

"Just eating lunch before we go to the Academy for team placements." Naruto reached inside his own trench coat and tossed a bag to Anko, one full of Dango. Anko snatched the bag and looked at Naruto as if he was a god.

"What you got for me, Anko?" He asked while he continued to eat.

Anko leaned against a tree and began eating her precious Dango as she began. "Well, Naruto… I got quite a few things for you, actually. You see, Danzou's kicked up his activity and I think he might be mobilizing ROOT again. Also, Hiruzen found out about your whole 'team placement' thing but doesn't have any idea who did it. He's leaving all the teams as they are, not like he has a choice, but anyways, your girlfriends can stay with you." Naruto nodded as said fangirls blushed.

"Also, I may have a few new recruits for your forces. If you play the whole thing right, that is. Hyuuga Neji, Kurama Yakumo, Inuzuka Hana, Fenikkusu Furea, and Inuzuka Tsume. Also, that Uchiha boy in your class? Yeah his mother, Mikoto, the only other survivor of the Uchiha massacre, I think she could be won over as well. There are a few other people, but I need to do a little more snooping on their loyalties first."

Naruto nodded and stood. "Thank you, Anko. You may go. Ino, Hina, come. We need to get back to the Academy." All three girls nodded and complied as they headed back to the Academy in order to wait for their jounin sensei.

_Original Jutsu_

_Ninpou: Jinran (Ninja Art: Dust Storm) Using a combination of the Yamanaka mind powers and a seal Naruto created to increase said abilities, Ino is able to use telekinesis with chakra in order to control dust and dirt around her, acting in a similar way to Gaara's sand._

**And that's Chapter End!**

**So what do you think of my new story? Just so you know, this is purely NarutoxFem!Kyuubi, though he will have a few women that fall in love with him and he uses that to his advantage.**

**Also, Naruto is quite powerful right now, both in terms of mind and of skills. He is, however, not able to take on anything higher that mid-Jounin at this point. He is, quite simply, super-powerful with no experience. As he gains more experience, he will become more powerful. As will his mind's ability to manipulate everything to his advantage.**

**Also, I already have all nine of his kekkai genkai chosen, six of which are my own original ideas. **

**Now then R&R and PM me with questions about the story. Flames will be dutifully ignored.**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	2. Chapter I

**Pulling the Strings**

**Chapter I**

**Hello all and you are all very welcome for me updating this so soon.**

**Darkness Shadow- I like you're thinking! Maybe that's because I was thinking the same thing anyways?**

**Guest: This is not a harem… I think. See, Naruto will only be caring and romantic with Kyu, but he **_**will **_**use other girls who fall for him. He's extremely sociopathic and manipulative in this fic, and has no issues with playing people against each other or to his side.**

**Leez: Why thank you!**

**DarkNamikaze: I plan on this being a long story.**

**A W: It's more similar to Nidaime Snake Sannin than Konoha's Pariahs… and I like your idea. I'll definitely write a story with it very soon.**

**LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED: It's NaruxFem!Kyu, but there will be sex with other girls. Just hope my lemons aren't too bad!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Kyuubi would be a girl, Naruto would have a bloodline, Sasuke would be dead, and Konoha would burn! Mwahahahaha!**

**Anyways… on to the story!**

_Training Ground 8, present…_

Team 8 all were on their training ground. Naruto was leaning against the nearby oak tree, Ino was sitting to his left and Hinata to his right while Kurenai stood before them, studying her new team. "Why don't we start by introducing ourselves?" She said with a smile. "I'm Yuuhi Kurenai and I like genjutsu and my best friend Miturashi Anko. I dislike perverts and a certain orange book by a certain white-haired man who will suffer my anti-pervert genjutsu when I have the chance. My hobbies include practicing genjutsu, training and helping Anko steal Kakashi's Icha Icha and making him watch us burn it. My dream is to become the greatest genjutsu user in the Elemental Nations and to make you the best genin team you can."

Naruto pondered this. _'Wants genjutsu skills, eh? I think I've got the perfect opportunity here…' _Naruto thought evilly.

"My name in Hyuuga Hinata. I like practicing my own taijutsu style, the Juupo (Gentle Step), being with Naruto-kun and beating Ino in our spars." She grinned evilly at said blonde girl. "I dislike anyone who wants to harm Naruto-kun or thinks that anyone around him is weak. My hobbies are training and beating Ino in everything I can. My dreams are to become the Clan Head of the Hyuuga and to marry Naruto-kun." The last part she said dreamily.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like burying Hinata in the ground with my superior jutsu and practicing my mind skills. I dislike anyone who even thinks of threatening Naruto-kun, My hobbies are developing my own skills so that I can be a strong kunoichi and my dream is to become the greatest Yamanaka Clan Head and be Naruto-kun's wife."

At this point, Kurenai was sweatdropping. _'What the hell? Fangirls who actually train? Just how the fuck did you pull that off, Naruto?" _

The only male on the team spoke up. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like training in all five of the ninja arts, and I dislike anyone who thinks they can kill or harm me just because of my tenant." Kurenai paled at his statement. _'He… he knows?' _"My hobbies include practicing nin, tai, ken, gen, and fuinjutsu. My dream is… well… let's just say I don't wish to be Hokage anymore."

The Genjutsu Mistress took in her team and nodded. "Alright, Team 8, prepare yourselves. Tomorrow you will be taking your _real _Genin Exams."

"I told you it was too easy." Naruto said aloud. "No way just that test could be it." Ino and Hinata nodded to Naruto's statement, smiling at his 'coolness and sheer awesomeness'.

"So, you guessed? Weren't you dead last?" she asked curiously.

Naruto merely smirked. "A shinobi's number one tool, Nai-sensei. Deception." Kurenai noticed the shortening of her name and a pink tint colored her cheeks, but she quickly got it under control.

"O-of course, Naruto. Anyways, I'll test your real skills tomorrow at 9, right here. So be sure to be here, and not late, like some other shinobi of the village." Naruto and the fangirls nodded.

"Come on, girls." Naruto said as he began to walk off. Curiously, Kurenai spoke up.

"Just where are you three headed?"

"That's easy, Nai-sensei. To train at the only Training Ground where no one can spy." She waited patiently as Naruto just smirked. "Training Ground 44… the Forest of Death!" He said in an eerily Anko-like way with an almost identical laugh to hers too before the three took off to the trees towards their destination.

The trio of genin leapt through the trees quickly, but not at full speed. "Naru-kun?" Hinata began. "You do realize that she'll follow and watch us, right?"

The jinchuuriki nodded. "Of course, Hina-chan." She blushed at her name. "But I think she will make a nice subordinate. Plus… we can't hold back completely, you know. So I want her to see us training at say…" as they jumped, he made a handseal and all three slowed slightly. "The Limiter Seal on you two is now set to 15%. That should put us roughly at high genin to low Chuunin level. Plus, the Hijuu Fuin (Gravity Seals) being activated to such a level should increase your speed and strength immensely. It will also cut your reserves, but your control should remain the same." His two fangirls nodded. "Good. Now… she's following thirty feet behind, so let's get there faster."

Once they hit the floor, Naruto could feel two sets of eyes on him. Kurenai, and the newly arrived Anko next to Kurenai.

"Alright, you two. I want both of you to come at me, and each of you choose one of the five I cannot use against you."

Kurenai and the newly arrived Anko watched Naruto as the spar was set to begin. "Say… Ko-chan?" Kurenai asked, Anko looked at her. "You've seen him in action, right? Why would the two of them choose genjutsu and fuinjutsu that he can't use?"

Anko grinned at her. "Simple, Nai-chan! He could make them attack each other with genjutsu, and with fuinjutsu… let's just say the battle would be finished before it began. Watch and you'll see."

Naruto stood in one place as the two girls stood on either side of him. Naruto inhaled and then threw a kunai so it slightly hit a branch on a tree. "When that branch hits the ground, begin." The branch was slightly cracked and then suddenly fell and once it hit the ground…

Ino used her enhanced mind powers to raise a few rocks and shoot them at Naruto while Hinata began going through a Juupo barrage. Naruto simply dodged every strike, all with Hijuu Fuin on him multiplying gravity on him by over fifty times. Hinata jumped up for a Konoha Senpuu to Naruto's head, but he ducked under and grabbed her leg, tossing her straight at Ino, who caught Hinata in a telekinetic net, and lowered her to the ground. The two nodded to each other, all rivalry forgotten in the spar.

Hinata and Ino each tossed three kunai at Naruto, who dodged them. Ino grasped them in her telekinetic power and began controlling them to constantly shoot at Naruto from different directions while Hinata activated her Byakugan and flew through handseals of something Naruto had taught her. _"Raiton: Byakurai!" (Lightning Release: White Lightning) _She pointed two fingers at him, and a stream of white lightning launched right at him, and he launched through his own short handseals.

_"Fuuton: Reppusho!" (Wind Release: Gale Palm)_ He used a strong gust of wind from his hands to disperse the lightning. He finished another set of handseals just as another sweep of the kunai missed him. _"Katon: Shakkaho!"(Fire Release: Red Fire Cannon) _He shot off a few red balls of fire and disintegrated all of the kunai.

"Shit!" Ino yelled. "He's going to start using ninjutsu, Hinata!"

"I know, Ino! Just… shut up and help me!" Hinata said from his other side and the two began their own handseals. _"Katon: Shakkaho!" _Each one yelled at once, sending their own red balls of fire at Naruto.

He smirked and began to identical sets of one-handed seals. _"Suiton: Suijinheki!" (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) _Two twin walls of water rose on each side of him, turning to mist as the fire hit it.

The blonde jinchuuriki looked on either side of him and then sunk into the ground before the mist dissipated. When it did, both Ino and Hinata looked for Naruto frantically. They didn't see him anywhere when suddenly Ino felt his prescence… under Hinata.

"Hinata!" She yelled just as Naruto's hand rose from under her and pulled her under, burying her to her neck. _"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!"(Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) _He announced as he stood above the girl, smirking and then disappeared in a shunshin behind Ino and placed his hands on her back. _"Raiton: Shougekisho!" (Lightning Release: Shock Palm) _Low-powered lightning chakra went through Ino's body and she fell to the ground, all her nerves twitching, though she would recover in a few minutes.

Anko was smirking as Kurenai stood speechless. Finally she talked. "H-he… he can use all five elements!" She shouted at Anko, who nodded.

"And… ninjutsu is his second worst subject. He's best in genjutsu, then fuin, ken, nin, and finally tai. You should see the way he trained since he first came to the Forest."

"W-when did he first come?" Kurenai asked nervously.

"When a mob of villagers chased him on their 'Foxhunt' during his sixth birthday." The Snake Mistress said matter-of-factly. Kurenai paled at the implication of Anko's statement. As if…

"That wasn't the first time… was it?" Anko shook her head and Kurenai almost broke down right there and cried for her student, the one who had given Hinata confidence again and had gotten two fangirls to train.

Naruto and his girls waited patiently on Training Ground 8 for their sensei with five minutes until nine.

At exactly 9AM, though, in a swirl of leaves, Kurenai appeared. Naruto studied her features and came to one conclusion. Her hair was slightly disheveled, her skin was slightly paler, and she had bags under her puffy red eyes. Yep, she was up all night crying. _'Perfectly done Anko…'_

Naruto looked at her with fake caring in his eyes. "Are you alright, Nai-sensei?" He asked with believable compassion. "You look… like hell." Kurenai flinched and Naruto felt guilt in her emotions.

"I-I'm alright, Naruto…" she said rather tiredly. **"Oh, she is so going to crack soon." **Kyu said with obvious glee in her voice.

Naruto smiled at her and said. "If you're not feeling well, tell me, Nai-sensei. I'm no Tsunade, but I do know a few things about medicine and medical ninjutsu." The crimson-eyed woman simply nodded.

"Anyways… it's time to begin your genin test. It's simple… but I won't tell you what it is." Suddenly Kurenai disappeared into nothingness and the two teenage kunoichi looked around. Naruto had already dispelled the genjutsu, and was looking at his fangirls. They figured it our moments later and did the same. There were still layers on the genjutsu, it seemed, as Kurenai was nowhere to be found. Naruto placed one hand on either shoulder of his teammates.

"It's layered, girls. Group dispelling, just like in training." They nodded and did the same as Naruto. As one, they synchronized their chakra and then stopped the flow, shattering Kurenai's layered genjutsu.

"Very good, team. Most genin would take a long time to figure that out. You can easily dispel genjutsu and also know teamwork, you're now official genin of Konohagakure." _'At least… for however long they have left.' _Naruto commented within his head.

Kurenai just about fell when Naruto shunshined by her and caught the Jounin. "Nai-sensei… you're not okay. That was barely a D-rank jutsu, and you're falling over. I'm taking you to your house so you can rest." Naruto glanced at Ino and Hinata, who nodded and left.

"N-no, I'm quite fine, Naruto." The blonde shook his head.

"No arguments, Nai-sensei." Naruto replied and slung one of her arms over his shoulder and then picked her up bridal style as he took to the trees and then rooftops of Konoha. He was well aware of the blush on Kurenai's face as she held onto him, pressed against his muscular chest with arms around his neck. Just to sweeten the deal… he used a small trickle of youki to release some pheromones to get at the older kunoichi on the five minute run to her house.

His enhanced smelling easily detected the juice that was leaking between her legs and he inwardly smirked. "Na-Naruto…" Kurenai said as they reached her apartment and he looked at her. "Take me to my room…" Naruto smiled foxily at her and walked in her house without putting her down and set her on her bed.

She sat with her legs pressed together tightly and looked at the blonde. Naruto released a few more pheromones in the room, intent on one thing.

"Naruto… before you go." Kurenai said and grabbed his arm just as he was about to leave. Naruto turned and looked at her.

"Hai, Nai-sensei?" He asked and sat next to her when she pulled more on his arm.

"Um…" she bit her lower lip and looked at him. "Was… was it hard?" Naruto looked at her quizzically, though he knew exactly what she meant. "W-when… your childhood? With… with the villagers?" Naruto looked away from her, though a chibi version of him was inside his head cackling madly.

"N-nai-sensei… you have no idea." Kurenai placed a gentle hand on his arm and Naruto turned to her. "Th-they… it was alsways the same, ever since my fourth birthday, that's when it started. That was the first time it happened. They started one of their 'Foxhunts' and chased me through the Village. I tried to run to the Hokage's Office… but they caught me before I could. It was absolutely horrible… for hours, hours they beat me. I was punched, kicked, slapped, stabbed, slashed at, everything. You know the worst part? I would heal almost instantly and they used that to hurt me even more. It was only after six hours… that I lost consciousness." Kurenai had a hand to her mouth and tears were going down her face.

Naruto inwardly grinned and created a _Kitsune-Meimu _that would enhance her sadness, anger, and hatred. "Then, my entire fourth year of life was torture. I was hated, isolated, and despised in public, in the orphanage, I was beat by the matrons and other orphans. If everyone wasn't in a beating mood, then I was completely ignored… like I didn't exist. That hurt me, to not exist hurt. As if… I wasn't even worth being assaulted even anymore. I still don't know which hurt worse." Kurenai was now whimpering slightly as she cried for Naruto.

"On my fifth birthday, the same thing happened… for eight hours this time though. My only thoughts were… why. I knew why they were beating me, one of the villagers had already told me on my fourth birthday… I needed to know why the ANBU hadn't come yet, I could sense them in the area, no more than twenty feet away. I wanted to know why no one would figure out I was just a kid. Most of all… I had to know… why didn't the Hokage stop this?" At this point, Kurenai began to ponder these very things, and her cries became Killer Intent, hatred, and tears of anger.

Naruto continued, as if possessed, in actuality, he was spinning the tale that would cause Kurenai to turn traitor to her own village. "I finally came up with the answers. Hatred. All of them hated me, they wanted nothing but my death. Except the Hokage. I would regularly sneak into the library at night, since the librarians always kicked me out, and I taught myself to read. I read all kinds of things. Stuff on shinobi, the Elemental Nations, history, science, medicine, all kinds of things. But one thing I read changed my view of the Sandaime forever. Why didn't he stop them? It was simply that he wanted to make me a true jinchuuriki. Every village has three vies of a jinchuuriki. The first is of the civilians who see them as demons and want them dead. The second is of their family, who fear them or love them whole-heartedly, depending on how knowledgable they are of seals. And the last… is of the shinobi and Kage of the village, who see them as weapons to use in war." Naruto could feel her KI escalating.

"That's whenI figured out… Konoha would be better off if I died." Kurenai gasped and suddenly Naruto was enveloped in a tight hug and Kurenai was stroking his hair soothingly.

"No… it wouldn't! You can't die, Naruto-kun. There is so much you have to live for…" she was suddenly stopped as Naruto's lips crashed onto hers, and she felt the desperation in his kiss, or at least what he wanted her to feel was desperation. Soon, Kurenai simply melted into the kiss, partially from the lust she was feeling because of Naruto's pheromones messing with her, partly from how she wanted to make his life better, and partially from the feelings she had begun to feel for him since two years back when Anko began to tell her of the genin in the Forest who trained against all odds.

When Naruto licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance, Kurenai only wasted a second going over it before his tongue slipped inside her mouth and explored her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed them to the bed, him on top. She began moaning into the kiss as he kissed her more roughly. Then her student began running his hands down her strangely styled dress and she lost all thought, her hands pulling off his trench coat as he began kissing her neck.

"N-naruto-kun…" she moaned and removed his haori from him, then stared at his well-developed chest.

Naruto unlatched his mouth from her neck and looked in her eyes. "Nai-sensei…" he said back as he looked at her dress. "How… does it come off? I want to show you just how much your caring means to me." She bit her lower lip in thought. _'He's seven years younger than me! But… he's so mature for his age. And his body… and he's so sweet and kind, despite the pain he's endured… Fuck it!'_

_**Lemon Start**_

"Here, let me." She rolled them over and took off her dress as she stood, then removed her bra and panties, baring her body completely for him. She noticed Naruto's eyes roaming her body and blushed hard. The blonde stood and pulled her into a gentle kiss that soon escalated to a heated make-out session, somewhere along the way losing his hakama pants, making him naked as well.

They were then both on the bed, with Kurenai moaning loudly as Naruto's tongue was deep inside her womanhood. "Na-Naruto!" She moaned loudly once more as he licked her G-spot yet again. "Right there! Do-don't stop!" Her hands were tightly laced in his hair, keeping his face planted firmly between her legs. Naruto continued his ministrations and suddenly, Kurenai lost all control, her juices erupting all over Naruto as he lapped it up.

Once he finished, he looked up at her. "You taste delicious, Nai-sensei." Naruto said and was then in her face. "Want to taste?" he crashed his lips to hers and she let her tongue explore his mouth, tasting her own juices I the process and moaning inside Naruto's mouth. The blonde had positioned himself at her entrance with his throbbing member and Kurenai finally got a good look at it and her eyes widened.

It had to be at least eight or nine inches!

"W-will it even fit?" Kurenai asked her blonde student worriedly. He just smiled at her and kissed her as he slowly lowered himself inside her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and let him kiss her reassuringly. The pain of his large member inside her was tearing her up. "N-Naruto!" She screamed, her nails biting the flesh of his back. "It hurts!" Naruto stopped to let her get accustomed to his size.

"Are you alright, Nai-chan?" Naruto asked her worriedly. She nodded and then kissed him shortly.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun." She told him, and Naruto nodded before going in with long, deep thrusts into her that set the crimson-eyed beauty into a frenzy of moans. "Ahhhh! Naruto-kun!" She shouted, holding him closer to her as he sped up.

Kurenai moaned loudly once more and then her walls tightened. "Naruto… I'm… I'm cumming!" She yelled and Naruto groaned as his rod was clamped by her walls.

"Fuck, Nai-chan!" He yelled and rammed himself deep inside her, reaching his womb before releasing himself inside her.

"NARUTO!" She screamed and held him close, arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he began to fill her completely with his warm, thick cum.

_**Lemon End**_

Naruto and Kurenai were panting on the bed and then Naruto rolled to be beside her, smiling kindly at her. "You were amazing, Nai-chan." Naruto whispered in her ear. "You're so beautiful, and caring." Kurenai blushed at his praise as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun." She said through breaths.

Naruto smiled at her. "Nai-chan… I could make you so happy every day, you know that? But I don't think I could be happy myself."

Kurenai panicked and looked at him. "Wh-why? Is… is it me?"

Naruto shook his head quickly and kissed her lovingly. "No, Nai-chan… it's… Konoha." Kurenai's eyes hardened at the mere mention of the village's name. They had hurt _her _Naruto-kun.

"You're planning revenge?" Naruto nodded once and Kurenai smiled at him. "I'm in. Konoha is a village of hypocrites, and they hurt you." Naruto smirked. _'I am such a genius. Depression to take down her walls, pheromones to get her aroused, and the hormones that a woman releases when she orgasms attaches them to whoever made her orgasm. She's completely under my control. The suggestive Genjutsu didn't hurt either.'_

**"You're so evil Naru-kun!" **Kyu squealed from inside his head. **"It's such a turn-on!"**

Kurenai awoke the next morning to the feeling of warmth next to her. Opening her crimson eyes, she saw spikes of blonde hair to her right. _'Blonde hair?' _Then she remembered last night and smiled sweetly to her student, who was still sleeping. Her thoughts then turned to a darker path. _'This village… they are nothing but a assembly of child beating, manipulative hypocrites.'_

Naruto then moved ever so slightly and she looked down to see his bright eyes and warm smile. She noticed something new in his eyes then. _'Pain. Pain and darkness and despair.I will help relieve you of that pain, Naruto-kun.'_

"Good morning, Nai-chan." Naruto said to her a bit sleepily. "Did you sleep well?" Kurenai nodded. "That's good." He leaned up and kissed her softly, which she instantly melted into. Kurenai glanced at the clock after they separated.

"We've got to head to the Training Ground, Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded and they each got up and got dressed.

Back at Training Ground 8, Ino and Hinata were patiently waiting for Kurenai and Naruto. They suddenly arrived in front of them in Kurenai's leaf shunshin.

Kurenai smiled at her team. "Good morning you two." Naruto nodded a single time to his two fangirls who smiled widely.

"Good morning sensei." Hinata said.

Naruto then spoke up. "Eh, sensei? Why don't we move to 44? The three of us are already used to that Training Ground and no one can spy on our training." The crimson-eyed woman nodded, understanding he meant the Hokage and Danzou.

"Of course, Naruto-kun."

Team 8 arrived at the Forest of Death to see Anko already there, waiting impatiently.

"Ko-chan?" Kurenai asked the Snake Mistress of Konoha, who grinned.

"Hey, Nai-chan! You joined Naruto too? Great job! It was sooo boring without you in." Kurenai glanced at her single male student who smiled at her before looking at Anko seriously.

"Report, Anko." She nodded.

"Kay, Naruto. The Ichirakus heard a few rumors that said Orochi-teme was spotted in Rice Country, near that new Hidden Village, Oto. All of our spies inside have confirmed that he is, in fact, the Otokage. Apparently your two cousins in Oto, Karin and Tayuya, both confirmed a plan he has to attack Konoha during the Chuunin Exams with Suna's aid." Naruto cursed.

"This sets back my plans." Naruto said. "We will allow him to attack, Anko, so don't send any of our assassins yet. Have our best spy in Oto find out his real goal, that snake always has three reasons to do anything. Hm… Guren's close to him, yes? Have her do the spying." Anko nodded. "Continue."

"Yes, the Ichibi jinchuuriki's identity has also been uncovered. He is the Yondaime Kazekage's youngest son." Naruto smiled at this. "So currently we have the identities of the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Nanabi, Hachibi and Kyuubi jinchuurikis." Naruto nodded.

"And Akatsuki?"

"It is confirmed that Uchiha Itachi and Kakuzu are members, Itachi is the Sandaime's spy and Kakuzu is Jiraiya of the Sannin's spy within the organization." Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Sasori is a wonderful spy within that organization. Has there been any word from our contacts elsewhere?"

"Yes, Naruto. The Kiri Rebellion is progressing smoothly. Our contact, Terumi Mei, has even been named the leader of the Rebellion. Once they win, Kiri will be under our complete control." Naruto smiled evilly at this.

"Thank you Anko. Dismissed." The Snake Mistress and Naruto's Spymaster left in a shunshin back to wherever she goes, possibly to that Dango shop she loves so much.

"Just how connected are you, Naruto-kun?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"Well, Nai-chan." Naruto said. "Let's just say that Konoha's spy network, along with a few other Village's, all have people in them that work for me, as well as my own personal spies. And Anko is in charge of collecting information from all of them." Kurenai whistled at this. "Oh, and Kurenai, if you're with me, then it's time I taught you some _real _Genjutsu."

Kurenai scoffed. "I'm Konoha's premier Genjutsu Mistress, you know." Naruto nodded.

"Oh, I know. But you realize I was on the level you currently are by the time I was… six?" Kurenai took an involuntary step backwards. "Thought so. I'll teach you not only every human Genjutsu I know, but also a few variations on the _Kitsune-Meimu _of the Kyuubi that only require chakra." At this point, Kurenai had gone from proud jounin of Konoha to fangirl in an instant at the mention of a powerful Genjutsu.

"I'm listening, Naruto… sensei." Naruto grinned at this and created two sealless Kage Bunshin to work on teaching Ino and Hinata as he personally taught his newest subordinate.

Inside Naruto's mindscape that night, he approached the Sakura tree where Kyu always sat in preparation for their lessons. He walked up to her, to see the bijuu queen meditating. "Kyu-chan?" Naruto asked, getting her attention. She smiled up at him. "You said you had something for me tonight?"

The redheaded goddess of a woman stood up and nodded, motioning for him to follow her. "Come on, Naru-koi. I'll show you how to use your latest kekkai genkai." Naruto followed her to a part of his mindscape that was set up with three training dummies. "Now this is a very special bloodline, because all I had to do was activate it for you, as it was already inside you. It's your birthright, you could say."

Naruto nodded as she continued. "Now, simply meld your chakra in the opposite way of youki, picture your chakra as pure defensive, able to restrain anything." Naruto did so and found it relatively easy, even easier than moulding youki. "Good, now build up that energy inside any part of our body, your hands will be the easiest right now. Build it up until it feels like it's going to explode within you and then release it at one of the dummies."

Naruto built up the 'pure' chakra inside him, specifically in his hands and had the palms of each pointed at the center dummy. The strain of the chakra soon became too much and he released it all at once, and it exploded in a blur straight at it. Naruto grinned at this recent development.

"Oh, you are the best Kyu-chan." Kyu grinned at him and wrapped one of her tails around his waist, pulling him close into a deep kiss. It took only three seconds in the kiss for his new gift to disappear after he lost concentration.

Before it did though, the center dummy could be seen mutilated and wrapped up in two, thick, silver chains.

_Original Jutsu_

_Raiton: Shougekisho! (Lightning Release: Shock Palm) The user releases a burst of lightning chakra into a target through their palm. Used mainly for Raiton training. D-rank._

**Chapter End!**

**A few things first. Naruto is, as I said, very manipulative in this story. As such, he is merely using Kurenai's emotions to his advantage, as well as any other of his 'fangirls'. Don't like it, don't read.**

**Secondly, this is **_**not **_**a NarutoxBleach Crossover, merely Naruto with Bleach elements, as well as elements from a few other series (both anime and not) that I will not reveal at this time.**

**And lastly, not a single one of Naruto's subordinates will die **_**without **_**purpose. Naruto plans every move, especially when he needs certain people dead.**

**That's all I've got to say right now, so R&R! And ask questions through PM.**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	3. Chapter II

**Pulling the Strings**

**Chapter II**

**A W: Interesting ideas with Chakra Chains, and it was my first lemon. I'll get better with experience, I hope…**

**Mudane: I may do that…**

**DarkNamikaze: Absolutely correct! Naruto is patient and willing to wait for the perfect opportunity**

**Endgame666: Very good observation skills, you'll see how it becomes a kekkai genkai.**

**Disclaimer: Is Naruto dark at all in canon? No? Then I don't own it!**

Naruto looked coldly at the three ROOT operatives surrounding him in the Forest. He was alone today, already having given missions to his subordinates and that fool Danzou was making another attempt to take him. That's fine… after he had begun training Kurenai and Team 8 this month, he hadn't really had much practice in a real fight.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you will come with us." The blonde smirked with cold eyes.

"I think not." Naruto said emotionlessly and held his right arm out, two chains shot from his forearm and grabbed ahold of one of the ROOT's, separating him from the rest as Naruto's left hand blurred through handseals and he inhaled. _"Katon: Karyuudan!" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile) _He breathed out fire in the shape of a dragon, that instantly took out one of them. The remaining ROOT shunshined behind him and attempted to stab him with a tanto. Naruto lazily blocked it with Aka no Shi.

He jumped away and resealed the katana while his left hand created chakra stings that latched onto major parts of the ROOT's body. Without hesitation, Naruto twitched his fingers and caused the ROOT to behead himself with the tanto, leaving only the chained up ROOT alive. Chakra strings soon sealed the bodies of the ROOT into scrolls for later and NAruto retracted his chains slightly and took off the mask of the chained ROOT.

This one was a boy of possibly fifteen with teal eyes, palish skin, and shoulder-length, straight silver hair. Using chakra strings with his left hand, Naruto forced the ROOT's mouth to open and pulled his tongue slightly to look at Danzou's silencing seal. "Hm… crafty work Danzou. On the Uzumaki's ten-level scale of fuinjutsu… probably a four and a half. Impressive for a non-Uzumaki. Luckily, I am already on the edge of a Level Eight Uzumaki Fuinjutsu user." Naruto smirked and filled the strings with Fire-natured chakra, before burning a new seal into the ROOT's tongue. He didn't scream out once.

"There." Naruto made a handseal with both hands while keeping up his chains. _"Uzumaki Kyoukou Jichi no Jutsu! Fuin!" (Uzumaki Forced Truth Technique! Seal!) _Naruto looked at the ROOT and smirked. "What is your name?" Naruto asked to test it.

"Danzou-sama give us no names, I am known only as Agent 43." The ROOT looked confused.

"I reversed the seal Danzou gave you, instead of dying when you speak, you are forced to tell me, and only me, the truth. I also placed a slave seal inside it, meaning you are under my complete control, or else you will die. Next question: how many ROOT agents does Danzou control, and how many are currently in Konoha?"

"There are 274 ROOT agents, only 57 are currently in Konoha."

"Good… how many bases are located in Konoha, where are they, and which ones are abandoned?"

Danzou-sama has three active bases in Konoha. One is under the Academy, one is under Training Ground 14, and the third is located in the Red Light District, through a tunnel in an abandoned warehouse. There are two abandoned bases. One is located directly underneath the library and the other is connected to one of Orochimaru's old labs that no one has found."

"And outside Konoha?"

"In Nami no Kuni, there was a base that is now abandoned and has been since Uzu's destruction. There are seven other bases around the Elemental Nations, but I only know that two are somewhere in Mizu no Kuni and one is located somewhere under Sunagakure, all of the bases, excluding the Nami one, are looked after Danzou's contacts and ROOT agents." Naruto nodded once more.

"Do you have any kekkai genkai?"

"No."

"Alright, that is too bad… still, you are going to write down all of your techniques in this scroll." Naruto tossed one scroll to him and then continued. "And on this scroll," another one hit the floor at the still chained ROOT's feet. "You will detail members of ROOT, their skills, weaknesses, which base they stay in and also specifics about each base that you know. Before I let you out, these are also orders, you will not raise a hand to harm me, anyone allied to me, nor think a single thought of our downfall, nor tell anyone of your new slavery to me. You will go back to Danzou once you are finished with the scrolls, and act as if nothing has changed, and then once a week you will report to me. You will tell Danzou everything that has happened here except my alteration of his seal and everything after, tell him that I let you go as a warning to him." Naruto released his chains and retracted them back to his arm. "Begin."

Hyuuga Neji panted hard, hands on his knees as he was slightly bent over. He had went off by himself after Team Gai's training, and was currently in the abandoned Training Ground 45. No one ever came to it because of its close proximity to the aptly named 'Forest of Death'. That was why he used it.

The Training Ground itself was rather large, about a fifth of the Training Ground 44. In the center was a large lake that was twenty feet deep and had a diameter of forty feet. Surrounding the edges of the place was the gate to Training Ground 44 on one side, and thick trees on every other except for a single opening that led down the path to the road that led to Training Grounds 42, 43, 44, 45, and 46. The abandoned Training Ground had a total of fifteen training dummies and taijutsu posts around the central lake, and also a single training dummy on an island in the center of the lake.

The dummy in the center of lake used to exist anyways. After finally mastering his latest technique he had taught himself, the _Hakke Rokujuuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms) _said dummy was scattered as wood chips all over the lake and Neji stood on the island, Byakugan deactivated. "Finally…" Neji breathed out with a smirk. "Only took… me… six weeks… to learn it…"

"That's an impressive feat, Neji-nisan. What would tou-san think of you learning it, I wonder?" Neji stiffened immediately and turned to see his cousin, Hinata, smirking at him arrogantly. "Probably kill you with the Caged Bird Seal, right?" Neji scowled, until Hinata made the handseal to activate the seal, and then he stiffened more, awaiting the pain with closed eyes. "Oh, stop your worrying." Hinata, now directly in front of him, said. "I'm not going to kill you or even tell tou-san, you know."

Neji looked at her and sighed in relief despite himself. "What do you want then?" Neji asked cautiously. The sudden, cold smile on Hinata's lips didn't bode well.

"Neji… would you like the truth about what happened all those years ago with Kumo?" The branch Hyuuga looked at the Hyuuga heiress and nodded once.

"Well, let's see, how do I start? How about with this? Konoha is not all as good as you believe." She said. "You see, the 'Hyuuga incident' as Konoha remembers it, is entirely different than what the public knows. You see, Naruto-sama has uncovered a lot of secrets of this village. You'd be surprised by some of them." Hinata's lips twisted into a cruel smirk. "Sarutobi Hiruzen and Shimura Danzou payed that Kumo nin to kidnap me. Tou-san was in on it as well, you see. Apparently, there was a scandal within the Hyuuga clan that put kaa-san under suspicion of sleeping with your tou-san. Tou-san became very angry and vengeful, but bided his time. He helped the Hokage with the Kumo plan and knew his brother would gladly take his place in death. Then after Hanabi's birth, he had some of the Hyuuga chefs slowly poison her until she died."

Neji's eyes slowly widened throughout Hinata's speech, and had one question. "Why are you telling me this?"

Hinata's eyes gleamed dangerously. "Isn't it obvious?" She smirked. "Naruto wants you on our side. He will even allow you the privilege of destroying tou-san in battle, after he trains you of course. Did you know he is the only non-Byakugan user to master the Juuken and all of its techniques?" Neji's jaw dropped at this statement. "Will you join us, Neji?"

Without hesistation, Neji spoke. "Hai, Hinata-sama. I will aid Naruto-sama in his plans in any way I can." Hinata smirked. _'Naruto-sama's right. Bending the truth ever so slightly makes this so much easier.'_

Kurenai scoffed at the ANBU's weak attempts at guarding. _'Naruto-sama was absolutely correct. The security in this village is far too lax. How the hell are these guys ANBU anyways? My invisibility genjutsu is easily dispellable, and yet, no one noticed me?' _The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha stood in one of the cells in the underground ANBU base. More specifically, the cell of her former student, Kurama Yakumo.

She wasn't down here so much for her crimes, but for the crimes of her alternate personality. Her inner demon, so to speak, was homicidal and used genjutsu in such a way to harm any targets. And in a genjutsu prodigy such as Yakumo, that was very dangerous. Kurenai saw that the weak-bodied girl was asleep, or more specifically, put under a chakra-induced sleep. The crimson-eyes beauty pulled out a scroll with a certain seal on it and opened it up. After pushing chakra through it, Naruto was reverse summoned through it and appeared in a cloud of smoke.

The blonde stood and looked around the room curiously, before spotting Yakumo and grinning. Kurenai watched as he pulled out a tag and placed it on the wall. It was one of his secrecy tags, that one would block anyone from detecting chakra and youki used in the room. Then her master made a handseal and she felt the malevolence of his youki being channeled before seeing his eyes turn crimson and the black pupil turn into a slit. This was Kurenai's cue to wake Yakumo, and she did so by sending a chakra pulse into the girl, breaking the sleeping genjutsu that kept her unconscious.

Yakumo's brown eyes opened to see two figures standing in her room. The first she instantly recognized as Yuuhi Kurenai, the other was a mystery to her. She looked around and saw she was in a cell, and wondered why. Then the other figure, a blonde who looked strikingly reminiscent of the pictures of the Yondaime Hokage she had seen, was suddenly in front of her, making eye contact with her. The next thing she knew, both of them were deep inside her mindscape, as well as a redheaded woman, who stood next to the blonde.

"Who are you?" Yakumo asked Naruto coldly, not trusting anyone that was with her former sensei. Naruto smiled so coldly at her, she took a step back.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, Yakumo. And I have a proposition for you. I know you hate Konoha and Kurenai, yes?" Yakumo nodded once. "Good… good. Then how about if I could get you out of here, train you to master your kekkai genkai entirely, destroy Ido, and help you get revenge on both?" Yakumo narrowed her eyes at him. "I know what you're thinking. 'What's in it for him?' I hate Konoha more than you, Yakumo. I am, in fact, the container for the great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune after all. They isolated, abused, and mistreated me one too many times, so I seek the village's destruction. Do you accept?" Yakumo thought for a second.

"Why would you kill Kurenai? Isn't she your ally, or something like that?" Naruto smiled coldly.

"There are only two reasons I manipulated her to my side. The first was so I could move freely in my plans during the day. The second…" he was then in front of the girl. "was you, Yakumo. I knew she could get me to your location, and I need you at my side. Or… did you already forget me, my Kumo-hime?" Yakumo gasped and stepped back again.

"Only one person ever called me that… after my parents died… he told me all about what happened. How Konoha, Kurenai, and Ido had caused their deaths in one way or another. How I had been betrayed. He comforted me after that, holding me until I fell asleep from exhausting myself with tears… Arashi-kun?" She asked, and the blonde smiled and nodded.

"I had to use a fake name, otherwise the Hokage might've known it was me, and I had to use one of my personal genjutsus not even a Kurama could sense or a doujutsu could see through, but I am Arashi, Kumo-hime." The girl suddenly flung herself at him, tears unshed over the years escaping her eyes as he held her in her mindscape. She became lost in the memory of how they met as he held her tenderly.

_**Flashback no Jutsu!**_

Yakumo slowly regained consciousness only to smell sterile chemicals… she opened her eyes to see purely white walls and medical equipment everywhere. "Wh-where am I?" She asked as she looked around frantically. She heard an amused voice.

"Konoha General Hospital, Kumo-chan." Yakumo turned to see a tall man with spiky brown hair, azure blue eyes, and a playful smirk. He was dressed in a black haori, black hakama pants, a black trench coat, and shinobi sandals.

"Kumo-chan?" She asked before she realized he had shortened her name. "How do you know me?" she asked angrily.

"Oh, I know quite a bit about you, Kurama Yakumo." He said seriously. "I know that you are heiress to the much underappreciated Kurama clan, known for their Genjutsu kekkai genkai, a most useful art I might add. I know that you were born so physically weak that your former sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai said you could never be a good kunoichi. She just gave up on you." Yakumo grit her teeth at that fact. How she _hated _that red-eyed woman for saying she couldn't be a shinobi! "I know a lot about you Kumo-chan, more so than even you. Did you know that you have a split personality that lives for killing? Her name is Ido and highly resembles an Oni."

"Split personality? What the hell are you talking about…"

"Arashi, Uzumaki Arashi."

I don't have an alternate personality, Arashi! And definitely not a demon!" she protested. Arashi sighed and used a very controlled amount of youki in his eyes, turning them blood red with black slits. This was the pinnacle of his _Kitsune-Meimu_, not that Yakumo knew that. It was a pseudo-doujutsu that allowed him to enter the mind of anyone who made eye contact and control things within… very much like the _Mangekyou Sharingan's Tsukiyomi_, he called it the _Kigan (Spirit Eye)_.

Yakumo suddenly felt the hospital disappear and looked around to see a strange new place. It looked like… Konoha… except a quarter of the buildings were burning eternally, one of which was Kurenai's apartment. "Where are we?"

Arashi appeared beside her and smiled knowingly. "Interesting… mine was a sewer because of abuse, it seems your mindscape reflects your hatred of Konoha and desire to see it burn. Exactly what I need. Anyways, Kumo-chan, this is your mindscape, your inner mind that reflects your personality and holds all your memories. It also holds, in some cases, sentient beings. Mine holds a certain demon, and so does yours."Arashi pointed to a person heading towards them, a girlish looking oni with blood red skin and horns atop her head. Yakumo gasped at this.

"I… I really do have a demon personality." She said dejectedly.

Arashi smiled sadly to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "No need to be sad, young Kumo-chan." Arashi said compassionately. "Turn that despair you're feeling to anger and hatred. Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion you gain strength. Through strength you gain power. Through power you gain victory. Through victory your chains are broken. Remember this, Kumo-chan. Ido is strong because she has passion, and she destroyed your parents, your home, and once the Konoha Council hears of this, your life. You'll probably be locked up until I can find a way to free you. But you'll just have to wait until I can free you. Until then… _Bakudo #2: Shin (Way of Binding #2: Sleep) _Arashi spoke and pressed his index and middle finger to her forehead before she passed out.

_**Flashback No Jutsu! Kai!**_

She looked up at Naruto, smiling. After that, she had awoken a few hours later in the Kurama clan compound to see that Arashi was there. Over those next few months before she was forced to go into an underground ANBU base in a cell under chakra-induced sleep, they had gotten to know each other. Yakumo shared her most precious moments with Arashi, her first kiss, her first time in bed, her first declaration of love… when she was finally forced into lockup, there was only one thing she regretted.

It wasn't the death of her parents, that was Ido's fault.

It wasn't her plans of turning traitor, Konoha deserved to burn, and Kurenai to die.

No… it was losing her Arashi-kun. She looked up at the blonde again and then stepped back before slapping him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were in disguise! And why did it take you so fucking long to get me out!"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Well… Kumo-chan… Hokage-teme kept me under watch a lot. I had to be very careful, you know. And even now, I couldn't come myself, Kurenai had to come and reverse summon me here. So, I'm really sorry, you know. I only was able to do this now because I'm absolutely sure that the Hokage is in a Council meeting." Yakumo slightly calmed down at that.

"You still owe me…" she mumbled.

"Don't worry, Kumo-chan. Oh… and when I get out of your head, you're not allowed to kill Kurenai yet, I still have use of her." Yakumo sighed and nodded, before looking at the redheaded woman behing Naruto curiously.

"Um… Naruto-kun? Who is that?"

The blonde grinned. "This, my dear Kumo-chan, is the almighty and powerful Kyuubi no Yoko, and my sensei, not to mention my lover, though only in my mind until I can get her a body." Yakumo took a step back and glared at Naruto. Before she could go anywhere, Naruto caught her in a web of chakra strings. "Don't be like that, Kumo-chan. I still love you, you know that. But I'm clan heir and last survivor of the Uzumaki, you know what that means, being a clan heir yourself."

The brunette thought for a moment and finally nodded. "Gomen… I just got kind of jealous for a moment…"

Kyu grinned. "Then you're going to be more jealous when you hear of Naru-koi's exploits…" Yakumo's eyes twitched at the woman with fox ears and tails' tone.

"That was all nothing, Kumo-chan." Naruto reassured her. "You know exactly how some people have to be manipulated, right? Sometimes the only thing that will convince a girl is meaningless sex manipulated to make them feel like it means something. You know just how powerful some illusions are, especially those that don't use chakra." Yakumo sighed and nodded once more, and Naruto let go of his chakra strings, only to receive a punch on the top of his head.

"That doesn't mean I like it, hentai (pervert)!" Naruto nursed his wound and then cut the connection to her mindscape, allowing both to come back to the waking world and escape with the help of three Genjutsu masters.

The two guards to the Kurama compound, on the farthest side of the shinobi clan district, suddenly jumped as two figures appeared before them suddenly. No swirl of a shunshin, no cloud of smoke… they just seemed to be in front of them in an instant. "Wow… Naruto-kun, that _Shunpo (Flash Step) _Kyu taught you really is something. Too bad only those with youki can use it…" The female of the duo said.

It was then that the pair of guards recognized them. The first was Uzumaki Naruto, the 'demon brat' of Konoha that every civilian and many shinobi had a deep hatred for. The second was…

"Yakumo-sama!" The first guard exclaimed, and she sent a harsh glare his way.

"Shut it, baka. Do you want the ANBU to know I'm out?" The guard suddenly was quiet, fearing the wrath of the seemingly innocent-looking girl. "Alright, let's go, Naruto-kun." Yakumo said and her blonde companion fell into step with the young Genjutsu mistress.

Now, Kumo-chan, I'm not sure if there would be any trouble with you retaking the mantle of Head of the clan, even at your young age, but if there is, I have no problem aiding…"

"No. I will do it myself, if anyone questions my authority, then I will kill them myself." Naruto nodded to her.

"Then let us crash the party, eh?" With that, Yakumo walked in the Kurama Council Chambers after having Naruto slam the doors open with a burst of chakra and youki.

_A Few Minutes Earlier_

The Kurama Clan Council were making preparations. It had been three years since Yakumo had been locked up 'for the good of the village' against her will, and her clan was mad. Over the last few months, the substitute clan head, Yakumo's twin sister, Kuroame, had been making plans with the Council for her sister's escape and for Kuroame to take her place. They were nearing the final stages in the plan. They already had a few ANBU loyal to them, through genjutsu, and had plans of the entire ANBU base's blueprints and guard shift schedules. "So it's agreed, we will rescue my sister in one week's time?" Kuroame asked. Before anyone could answer, the Council Chamber doors swung open forcefully.

"Guess who's back!" came the voice from the female of the two figures in the doorway. That voice instantly made Kuroame tense and look at the doorway. What she saw made her heart clench.

"Y-yakumo?" She asked shakily, ignoring her blonde companion.

"The one and only. Now what's this about saving me? I don't seem to be in trouble, do I Naruto-kun?" She asked, tilting her head to her blonde partner.

"Not at all, Kumo-chan. Not after I saved you." This threw the Council off guard and they all turned their gazes to who had spoken.

One of the older men in the Council suddenly stood and pointed at Naruto. "Th-That's the Demon!" he shouted, before suddenly his right arm was ripped off and blood sprayed out of it. Everyone heard Yakumo's seemingly insane laughter.

When they turned to her, they noticed she had a sudden serious expression and a painting in her hand that had been drawn with her chakra of the Councilman's arm torn off. "Next one to say such a thing about _my _Naruto-kun, will suffer. And I have no trouble with it. You see, dear, loyal clansmen, Naruto-kun hear has spent the last three days within my mindscape, helping me conquer Ido, my demonic alternate personality, and now I have full control of my kekkai genkai now that our personalities have merged." The Council paled at this.

"Not only that, most _honourable _Council, he has divulged the secrets to me of a Genjutsu even stronger than my own to me that can manipulate those to kill themselves, fool the Byakugan and Sharingan, and even throw sensor-types for a loop. Do not test either his or my patience." Yakumo grinned wickedly.

Kuroame spoke from her chair. "Yakumo… what happened to you?" The brunette grinned savagely.

"What part of my two personalities merged did you not understand? Ido was an Oni, and I was vengeful to Konoha, we met in the middle to become the new me, the _real _me. I hear you were willing to take my place in the cell? Good."

Naruto then spoke up and looked right at Kuroame. _"Bakudou #4: Hainawa!" (Way of Binding #4: Crawling Rope)_ Golden ropes of energy flew from Naruto's fingers and wrapped Yakumo's twin up. He took a step forward and was at the girl's side and then another step and he was gone.

Yakumo grinned. "Now, with her in my place, I can take my rightful place." Yakumo disappeared in a swirl of Sakura petals and appeared in the Head Clansman's chair. _Her _chair. "Things are going to change around here, you better believe it." All of the Council suddenly became fearful and paled at the cruel smirk on their leader's face. "Yes… they definitely will."

Naruto used _Shunpo _once more to get away from the underground ANBU base and reappear in another place that held useful things. **"I take it you like your newest skill? **_**Shunpo **_**always was the demon and shinigami's preferred way of travel if it could be used." **_'Yeah, thanks, Kyu-chan. It's just too bad I don't have one of those zanpakutou's you keep mentioning and can only get up to Bakudou 40 and Kidou 49 without the incantations.' _** "Just think of them a handseals, Naru-koi. And as for zanpakutou… oh we're here." **Kyu said cheerfully, and Naruto stopped the conversation and forgot it for now as he stood in front of a large silver gate with intricate seals disguised as designs in it. Naruto bit his thumb and wiped it across the gate, activating the bloodseal on the Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound and stepped through the now opened gate before shutting it.

The Compound itself was rather impressive. It wasn't near the size of the Hyuuga or Uchiha estates, but it held three buildings. The first was about two stories tall and all black. It had a large set of oak doors in front and Kyu informed him it was the dojo. That made sense, as the building was completely made of chakra wood, from what Naruto's sensory abilities told him. Above the doors was the Uzumaki swirl and the Namikaze clan symbol, a four-pointed cross with a crescent moon intersecting it just above the bottom point and just below the top point. Naruto was just about to ignore it when Kyu interjected. **"Naru-koi! I bet the taijutsu scrolls of the Uzumaki and Namikaze are in there! Or at the very least, maybe some weapons for you to practice with later." **Thinking about it, Naruto nodded and made his way into the dojo, noticeing the interior.

It was completely wooded, floor, walls, and ceiling, with multiple training posts around the place and two glass cases in the back. The first was a weapon rack that held only four weapons. The first two was a set of two curved daggers with jet black blades and rubies in the hilt, the third was a five-foot long, black staff with a scythe blade on it, and the last was a long-bladed katana that looked rather plain. The other case had three scrolls, after looking through them, Naruto found that the first held the katas for the Uzumaki's Uzuken (Whirlpool Fist), the second had Namikaze Minato's personal style, the Raiken (Lightning Fist) and the last was a scroll dedicated to the Toad style of taijutsu used by Jiraiya of the Sannin. **"Told you so." **Kyu bragged. **"I'll tell you more about those weapons later, but head to another building first." **Naruto copmplied after sealing the weapons away and came to the second building shortly after.

This one was barely ten feet high and was probably no bigger than all the rooms of his apartment combined. It was the same glossy black as the dojo but felt like it was made of stone. A single door led into it, this one with the same seals above the door. _'What is this place, Kyu-chan?' _**"This is where Kushina would practice with her chakra chains and Minato would further master his Hiraishin, Rasengan and destructive fuinjutsu with Kushina's help." **Naruto smiled at that thought and opened the door. The room itself was a mess…

Training posts and dummies were smashed into splinters, Hiraishin kunai littered the floor, and there were many scorch marks on the floor. It looked like a battlefield, just the effect of two S-ranked nin training. Without a thought, Naruto created chakra strings to pull every Hiraishin kunai into a sealing scroll, but noticed nothing else around the room, so he left.

The final building is what he was looking for. It was over five stories tall and the same glossy black of the other buildings. _'My parents must've really liked black…' _**"You're one to talk, Naru-koi." **Kyu interrupted him and he sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "You're right." The front doors were over twenty feet and solid chakra steel, laiden with lots of seal matrices and had the same clan symbols above the doors. Naruto bit his thumb again and wiped blood on the doors, unlocking them.

Inside the first room of the house was what some would consider elegant and impressive. Naruto thought it was wasteful. Expensive paintings, useless bonsai and Sakura trees that were withered, stone statues and busts, portraits of different members of the two clans, and vases that served no function. At least it seemed the walls were covered in seals, though it was a mystery what some did if Naruto didn't look at them. He ignored all of them and decided to head to the third floor, where Kyu said the library was located from the memories of his mother. Now that was impressive.

When she said it was on the third floor, Naruto didn't think Kyu meant it _was _the third floor. That entire floor was literally filled with scrolls and books. All sorts of things Naruto couldn't even fathom. On the shelves he found everything from Uzumaki and Namikaze clan jutsu, every sort of fuinjutsu scroll, history of different nations… all sorts of things. There were even biographies of some of the greatest ninja to live, and masters of their chosen art. The Senju Brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama, Uchiha Madara, Uzumaki Mito, Akasuna no Sasori, the greatest kugutsu master of Suna, the Sandaime Kazekage, Mu and Oonoki, the Sannin, Hanzo the Salamander… and so much more. Without another thought, Naruto made the cross-handseal, he needed to for how many he planned to make, and in a cloud of smoke _hundreds _of Kage Bunshin appeared. With a mental command, all of them went off to begin sealing every single thing into scrolls.

_'Any other places I should visit, Kyu-chan?' _Naruto asked his bijuu/lover. After a few moments, the demoness gave a response. **"Well… there is the clan safe, with all of the funds of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki, as well as the Uzumaki Summoning Contracts and the Hiraishin Scroll." **Naruto gave a mental nod and made another Kage Bunshin to go there and get it all sealed up as he stood watch over the library.

Feeling a bit idle, Naruto made one more Kage Bunshin and looked at it. "When you're all done with sealing, bring the scrolls to the dojo, I'm going training." Then he stabbed it with a kunai, dispelling it and giving its memories to every other clone he had created. Then he _shunpoed _to the dojo and smirked.

"At least ten minutes…" Naruto told himself and he grinned, looking around at the various half-broken training dummies. "Definitely enough time."

Suddenly, Naruto created a chakra chain from each hand that were four feet long. Letting them fall limply at his side, he recalled his three primary affinities of Water, from his Uzumaki side, Wind, from his Namikaze side, and Lightning, from both, as well as his secondary affinity for Fire because of being the Kyuubi container; he then pushed Wind chakra into his right chain and Lightning into the other.

The Wind Chain was now a silvery-white with several blade-like thorns at random points on it. The Lightning Chain had become an electric blue and yellow electricity crackled around it. _'Sharpness from wind and speed from Lightning.' _Naruto reminded himself and he went through the katas of his taijutsu style for his chakra chains, _Ryuurei Kusari (Flowing Chains)_. It was pretty useful as a ranged style, making use of chains from each hand, foot, elbow, knee and four from his back, making a great defense and offense in one. The whole thing was inspired by the Hyuuga's _Kaiten _technique, in that it had lots of spins to leave no room for a weak spot. It was just too bad that he could only make four chains max right now. He could keep two indefinitely, three for four hours, and four for a single hour before chakra exhaustion, regardless of whether he infused nature chakra for his chains.

After running through a few of his self-made katas, Naruto created another chakra chain, this one of Water chakra that made it deep blue with actual water in each link. _'Water to drain chakra from its constant movement.' _Naruto reminded himself. His third chakra chain had grown from the small of his back, making it look like a tail. He soon became a blur, launching punches at different angles and spinning like a top at points, making him seem a silver and blue blur as he literally tore through the wooden posts with wild abandon. By the time he saw a few clones appear with five scrolls and stopped, the entire dojo was in ruins. Naruto simply sealed each of the scrolls into a single scroll and left the place, retracting the chains, and dispelling the clones at will.

Uzumaki Naruto had a lot more to learn now that he had all the scrolls and books that belonged to the Yondaime Hokage and Aka no Shi, his two parents. He now had so much more to learn, and he would use all of it to take down the hypocritical village of Konoha and see it burn down in flames. A sinister smirk showed on Naruto's face as he used another _Shunpo _to get back to the Forest of Death as he already saw the Hokage Tower in ruins, the Hokage Monument destroyed, and the village consumed in red and orange flames… that would be the perfect day.

_Original Seals_

_Uzumaki Kyoukou Jichi no Jutsu (Uzumaki Forced Truth Technique) A seal that makes the wearer unable to lie to the sealer or else they die. The opposite to Danzou's Silence Seal._

**Chapter End! **

**What'd you think? I know it was all filler, but important. Every bit of this chapter holds significance for future events. I'll probably start the Wave arc next chapter, now just have to figure out whether to keep Zabuza and Haku alive…**

**So, anyways, the pairing on this story just became a NarutoxKyuubixYakumo. So all Yakumo lovers (like myself) rejoice! She may act slightly OOC, but even if Naruto cares for her, he still manipulates her personality. Deal with it!**

**Anyways… Naruto's plans are beginning to surface… and his manipulation is showing. He also now has all of the Uzumaki and Namikaze scrolls, what's going to happen now? Will Konoha ever survive? (Not likely)**

**One more thing, I've already chosen most of the kekkai genkai for him, but I have one or two slots open, any ideas? And no sub-elements, because I have something in mind for his ninth kekkai genkai that takes care of that. So… suggestions on kekkai genkai? I prefer original bloodlines, but I'm open to mostly anything.**

**R&R! And as always, flames will be dutifully ignored unless they have some sort of contructive criticism to make me a better writer.**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


	4. Chapter III

**Pulling the Strings**

**Chapter III**

**Here's the next chapter of Pulling the Strings! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is an orange jumpsuit-wearing, goody-goody, loudmouth, sorry excuse for a ninja (pre-timeskip). If you've read my stories… you know that I would never do that. So, obviously, I don't own Naruto.**

_Forest of Death_

Naruto stood in his private grove, a privacy seal up to block any spies and one thousand clones working, as they have been for the last month. In that time, Naruto had accomplished much, very much.

He had mastered the Rasengan and Odama Rasengan, mastered every Fuuton, Suiton, and Raiton jutsu up to B-rank that had been in those scrolls, memorized over three-quarters of all the seals, mastered more Hadou, all the way up to 60 without incantations. He also had pretty much mastered his chakra chains up to the level where he could use six indefinitely, or four elemental ones. Kyu had also begun Naruto's sub-element training.

She had explained to him that although bloodlines made it easier to use sub-elements, it wasn't impossible to use them without the kekkai genkai. Because of this fact, Naruto used his Kage Bunshin and Mindscape training to attempt this feat.

Currently, Kyu had him working on Hyouton manipulation, as Fuuton and Suiton were some of the easiest to combine. One thousand clones attempting to freeze a balloon of water were what occupied the field. Suddenly, Naruto felt a surge of memories from one clone who had accomplished this. Then a set of ten did the same. Then another.

After a few minutes of clones dispersing in sets of ten, he grinned and picked up a water balloon, and concentrated on mixing Water and Wind chakra in even amounts inside it. Soon… the water froze internally and Naruto dropped the water balloon, letting it shatter into pieces on the round. "Oh… that is perfect." Suddenly, Naruto felt chakra being melded within the seal and in a cloud of scarlet smoke, Kyu appeared next to him with a smile.

"I told you, didn't I? See… those of Yukigakure can control snow and ice that already exists… but over this month, you've gained about fifty years of ice manipulation, giving you the same control as a Yuki clan member is born with. Now to train your newfound ability." Naruto nodded to his sensei/lover/tenant.

"Of course, Kyuu-sensei." Naruto said with a mock bow and a grin, to which the redhead slightly scowled.

"Whatever. Just pay attention, baka." She said and made three handseals and a dozen ice needles appeared behind her before launching at a tree. "This is the _Hyouton: Hyou Senbon (Ice Release: Ice Needles)_. The most basic Hyouton jutsu I know from my thousands of years of life. It is a C-rank but can easily be turned A-rank if you use enough chakra with it. More chakra means more needles, which means more chances to hit your target. Try it. Use three Kage Bunshin worth of chakra." Naruto nodded and did the handseals.

_"Hyouton: Hyou Senbon!" _Over two hundred icy needles appeared behind Naruto and stayed there. The blonde focused on his wind chakra and pushed them forward with focus and watched as they impaled the trees with about mid-Chuunin speed.

"Harder than it looks, huh?" Kyu asked. "That's because the more there are, the harder it is to move them as one. You will train in this jutsu until you can as many needles as you just made instantly and with Jounin speed. Then I will teach you the upgraded version of this jutsu." Naruto nodded and was about to set to work when he looked at Kyuu questioningly. "Only five Kage Bunshin." She said and Naruto made that many to work on this with him, as well as five hundred to keep up his skills in various other skills of his.

After about an hour, one of the Kage Bunshin with him dispelled, granting its knowledge to the other Bunshin and Naruto. This decreased their launching speed from five seconds to three instantly. After another hour the same thing happened, increasing speed from high-Chuunin to low-Jounin. Shortly after, ten minutes to be exact, the last of them ran out of chakra and Naruto got their memories. He was a little less than Kyuu's expectations.

_"Hyouton: Hyou Senbon!" _Over two hundred needles formed and launched instantly with borderline mid-Jounin speed at trees. The blonde looked over to his teacher who took a thinking pose and nodded.

"Acceptable. I will let you move on, seeing how you can either overwhelm your opponent with needles or lessen the amount to make them completely invisible to all those without doujutsu." Naruto nodded. "This one is a little harder, at least a B-rank, if not A-rank." Kyuu shot through a dozen handseals and held the ram seal. _"Hyouton: Hyouketsu Tanto!" (Ice Release: Freezing Daggers) _Three six-inch blades formed in front of the bijuu queen and shot forward at a tree. After it embedded in them, ice slowly spread from where they hit until each dagger created solid ice in a two feet radius around them. "It is a variation on the _Hyouton: Hyou Senbon _and much more powerful. Many jutsu I will teach you are based off of the four main Hyouton jutsu, the _Hyou Senbon, Hyouketsu Kiri (Freezing Mist), Hyou Bunshin, _and _Shouhyouheki(Crystal Ice Wall)_. Except in certain exceptions, all Hyouton jutsu are variations of those four or ice versions of water jutsu." Naruto nodded and continued his training of Hyouton."

_Kurama Compound_

Yakumo sat in the Clan Head chair, gazing icily at her clansmen, obviously disappointed and angry at them.

"How the hell…" her voice was ice cold and calm, not to mention barely audible. The calm before the storm. "…did you manage to drop my clan into the minor clans? We are the strongest Genjutsu users in the world, save for the Yoko (Fox Demons) and yet… we are no longer part of the Higher Clan Council? We have more members than the Uchiha, more than the Hatake, more than the Sarutobi, more than Yamanaka… and yet… we are a minor clan?" The Council was sweating bullets at Yakumo's attitude, and once she set a sketchpad on her desk, they were panicking. "You are all incompetent fools…"

The girl opened the book of drawings and found one she liked, sending chakra into it as she showed it to the Council. Three of the members couldn't even scream before their heads exploded as if they had an explosive note in their mouths. The remaining nine of the Council gulped at the heartless display. Yakumo hadn't even batted an eyelash. "The rest of you will amend this error. Understand?" The meaning behind that command was easy enough to figure out. _'Fix this, or what I did to them will look merciful.' _ The Council immediately left the Chamber in fear, out to fix the problem their Mistress had.

Yakumo smiled twistedly as they scurried like the roaches they were from her. Suddenly, she felt chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles, before she was lifted into the air by them and came face to face with Naruto, who grinned at her. "That was so hot, Kumo-hime." He said in her ear, making the Kurama Clan Head's heart quicken.

"H-hello, Naru-koi." Yakumo stuttered a little. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." The blonde smiled at her and she suddenly felt his lips crash against hers, and his tongue force its way into her mouth. The way he was dominating her and restrained her with those chakra chains… it really excited her!

_**Mini-Lemon Start! Minors Run for the Hills!**_

She moaned into the kiss and felt another chain wrap around her waist to pull them closer as he began to fondle her C-cup breasts and grind himself against her wetness. "N-naru-koi…" She breathed out as he freed her lips to begin sucking on her neck. "D-don't stop, koi…" She said huskily as his hands began to open the Clan Head robes she wore. They were pure black silk with trimming of red in them, and she had nothing else on, already expecting this to come about soon. As soon as his mouth wrapped around her nipple, she moaned loudly. The chains were cold against her flesh, but she barely even felt that through her pleasure.

His left hand pinched and twisted her nipple a bit hard as his tongue swirled around her other one and sucked on it. His right hand was not idle, as it was rubbing her womanhood before two fingers plunged into her depths. She nearly screamed as he had bit down on her right nipple just as he dove into her opening and began pumping his duo of digits into her already wet core in a steady pace. Her moans were constant as he continued his ministrations and somewhere in the part of her brain that still had coherent thought (which was steadily shrinking), she was glad the Council Chambers had privacy seals to keep any sound from escaping.

After only three more minutes of Naruto's constant work, the girl screamed in ecstasy as she hit her orgasm and juices erupted from her core. Moving almost quicker than the eye could see, her blonde lover was already down there, lapping up his well-deserved prize while Yakumo continued moaning her approval at his actions. When it seemed he had drained the last drop, Naruto's tongue ran over Yakumo's G-spot roughly as he pinched her clit between two fingers, sending her into another wave of ecstasy, causing her to orgasm again. "NARUTO!" she screamed in complete bliss and the blonde looked up at her, grinning.

"Sorry Kumo-hime… I just got so thirsty after my training… and I thought I'd pay you a visit."

_**Mini-Lemon End!**_

"You're an ass." Yakumo said after she finally caught her breath and put her robe back on. "An entirely amazing ass, but one all the same." She said playfully and cast a glance at the floor where she had been held over, to see a large puddle of her cum. Naruto smiled and held a handseal before launching off a low-rank Suiton jutsu to clean it up.

"See, now no one will no of your little… indecency in the Council Chambers." Yakumo smiled slightly at her lover's antics before looking at him.

"Why did you come, anyways? I doubt this was just about getting yourself a… drink." Yakumo blushed at that, but shook it off. "Is something wrong?" Naruto shrugged.

"Not really wrong, not wrong at all. I thought you might want to know that I'll be gone for a while on a mission with my team. Kurenai is going to request us a C-rank mission today." Yakumo seemed saddened at this but shook it off, knowing it was a part of shinobi life. "I trust you can take care of everything while I'm gone? I've already informed Anko that you are my second-in-command." The Kurama girl smiled at that, he trusted her so much. Then Naruto's expression softened as he placed a hand on Yakumo's cheek. "I'll miss you, Kumo-hime." Naruto said softly and kissed her tenderly. The girl easily melted into it and wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his around her waist.

After they parted, a string of saliva between their mouths, "I'll miss you too, Naru-koi. Get back soon, okay?" The blonde nodded to her before disappearing in a _Shunpo_. Yakumo sighed. "Don't die, I just got you back, baka."

_Hokage Office_

Team 8 stood patiently in the Hokage Office with Team 7 next to them, as was the stipulation for this C-rank. Iruka was in one corner of the room, holding a stack of files and the Hokage was in his desk, smiling warmly. Sasuke wore his usual scowl, Sakura was staring dreamily at him, and Kiba was attempting, and failing horribly, and asking Hinata on a date. Hinata looked close to punching the boy in the face, Ino was snickering and the two sensei were watching the scene in amusement.

The Hokage finally spoke up. "Teams 7 and 8, you are here for a joint C-rank mission to advance your genin's experience and promote inter-team teamwork. The mission is a simple escort mission to Nami no Kuni and to protect the client, a bridge builder named Tazuna. Do you accept?" Kakashi and Kurenai each nodded assent. "Send the bridge builder in."

An old man walked in carrying a bottle of sake and looked at the teams. "What's this? I thought that I asked for ninja, not these brats? Especially the one with the dog and the one with the duck haircut, they look like my 7 year old grandson could beat them!" Kiba growled and Sasuke was about to launch into a speech on 'the great Uchiha' when Kakashi spoke up.

"Do not fear, Tazuna-san, they are quite capable and I assure you that Kurenai and myself are Jounin, able to take on anything that may come." Tazuna seemed to calm at this and nodded.

"Alright. Just don't let me die." Kakashi eye smiled and told his team to be at the North Gate at 8. After he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Kurenai sighed.

"All of you be at the gate at 10. That man would show up late to his own funeral." Tazuna looked at the teams, who all nodded, before the blonde disappeared into nothingness, the bluenette went up in a swirl of static, the blonde girl disappeared in a swirl of wind, and the red-eyed woman disappeared in black sakura petals. Tazuna shrugged and left to go find a store to stock up on more sake.

Sasuke on the other hand looked on angrily at the spot Team 8 once stood. _'What the hell! That power should be mine!'_

_North Gate, 10AM_

Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke at the gate, eye smiling. "I'm here…" Kakashi looked on at the empty scene before him and gaped. "What… is going on?" He asked in shock, actually dropping his book just as the rest of the people showed up, arriving at the gate _after _the Copy nin.

"Oh, hey Kakashi." Kurenai said with a smile. "Early I see." The Genjutsu Mistress asked with amusement. Kakashi spluttered behind his mask and as he was distracted, a certain Snake Mistress appeared out of the ground and grabbed the Jounin's Icha Icha, and disappeared again before he could react. "Come on, time to go." Kurenai said and led the way out of Konoha. Kakashi was about to go after Anko, until he was guided on either side by Naruto and Ino. So in psychological shock was he that he didn't even try to struggle.

They walked for a whole ten minutes outside the village before Kakashi finally recovered. Naruto watched in amusement as the man renowned for being a teenage ANBU captain and famous for copying and mastering over 1000 jutsu, actually started sobbing at the loss of his 'precious Icha Icha'. Tazuna was slightly worried about this little fact. "Is that all it takes to take down a Jounin?" the alcoholic bridge builder asked Naruto, who smiled.

"Not quite. It's just that I know the weaknesses of every Jounin in the Leaf, and felt he needed to be punished for always being late." Tazuna looked at the genin a bit apprehensively and vowed not to get on his bad side. He had said that whole thing with a smile.

While Tazuna and Naruto, both in the center of the group, were talking about Kakashi, who was in front, in the very rear of the group was Sasuke, brooding, and Sakura next to him, staring dreamily at him. Ino was on the other side of Tazuna. Kiba was constantly bothering Hinata in front of them and in front of them were the two Jounin sensei.

As the group of nine made their way through the road, sometime later Team 8 noticed the puddle of water in the middle of the road, when it hadn't rained in days.

The group passed by it, and when the more experienced team thought they had passed by danger, suddenly Naruto pushed Tazuna out of the way of a chain that suddenly shot forward and grabbed onto Kakashi and Kurenai, tearing them to shreds. Only Naruto noticed the wood chips there before the genin turned to look at their new opponents. The Demon Brother of Kirigakure no Sato, C-rank missing nin.

"Hinata, guard Tazuna, Ino, you're on support." The two girls nodded at Naruto's orders. Sakura was shaking next to Tazuna and Sasuke and Kiba converged on the brother on the left while Naruto performed a _Shunpo _to get to the other one, deciding to be a bit show-offy with something that could be easily explained by Kurenai. _"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu!" (Demon Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)_Leaves swirled around Naruto's opponent and then fell to the ground, trapping him in the illusion.

Naruto found he probably didn't want to know what the former Chuunin was seeing, as he fell to his knees, sobs wracking his body. "Dozu!" Ah… so apparently he saw his brother die. Naruto decided to put an end to his misery and _Shunpoed _behind him before launching a chop to his neck, knocking the man unconscious.

Sasuke and Kiba didn't have nearly as easy a time.

_"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) _Sasuke launched a large fireball at the nukenin, who merely made his own handseals. _"Suiton: Teppodama!" (Water Release: Gunshot) _and the ball of water cancelled out Sasuke's ball of flames. Kiba rushed at the ex-Kiri nin and shouted _"Tsuga!" _while spinning in a cyclone of claws. Gozu merely jumped to the side to evade him and kicked the puppy that tried to attack him across the road. Sasuke launched an ax kick from above at his head that Gozu easily blocked and then threw the last Uchiha away.

Gozu then felt a pull on his chain, and saw the blonde genin knock out his brother. This made him mad and he threw a kunai directly at him, only for it to be caught by the whiskered teen and thrown back and then he made a handseal. _"Kage Kunai Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Kunai Clone Technique) _The one kunai multiplied into a dozen and pierced Gozu with each one before he felt a chop to his neck and saw only darkness.

Naruto smiled at his work as the two sensei appeared in clouds of smoke by the missing nin. Kakashi looked at the blonde with… _'I sense deep hatred from that one. Wasn't he tou-san's student though?' _Then Naruto saw he glanced at Sasuke. _'Ah… he's just pissed that I stole the Uchiha's thunder is all. Serves them right. But the Demon Brothers shouldn't have showed up on a simple C-rank… Tazuna's not telling us something.'_

The two jounin seemed to come to the same conclusion and looked at the bridge builder. "You have some explaining to do, Tazuna-san." Kurenai said coldly.

_Original Jutsu_

_Hyouton: Hyou Senbon (Ice Release: Ice Needles) The user creates needles of ice from the water in the air and launches them at a target. The more chakra used makes more needles. C-Rank._

_Hyouton: Hyouketsu Tanto (Ice Release: Freezing Daggers) The user makes a group of ice daggers that launch at a target and freeze anything in a two-foot radius once it hits. B-Rank._

**And that's Chapter End!**

**I know it's short, but I felt bad for not updating this fic in a while, so I had to release something. The next chapter will contain the rest of the Nami mission.**

**Anyways… R&R! PM me with questions! Flames will be dutifully ignored!**

**Until next time, Orpheus out!**


End file.
